Apprendre à être humain, par le Grand Harry Potter
by Nouni
Summary: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide, son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.
1. Prologue

**_Bien le bonjour (ou bonsoir!) chers lecteurs(trices)_**

**_Voici une nouvelle story, en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise!_**

_**Titre:** Apprendre à être humain._

**_Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu.Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service._**

**_Rating: K pour l'instant_**

**_Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépende, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même_**

**_Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. _**

**Apprendre à être humain**

Prologue

«Si!»

«Non!»

«Si!»

«Non!»

«Si!»

«NON!»

«Puisque je te dis que si Potter!»

«Malfoy, tu sais bien que j'ai raison, c'est non!»

«T'as un hippogriffe au plafond Monsieur-le-Sauveur-du-Monde, J'AI RAISON!»

«Espèce de sale…»

«Ca suffit!»

Les deux concernés aux deux maisons différentes: Gryffondor et Serpentard;

Aux deux physiques opposés: l'un brun aux yeux verts, l'autre blond aux yeux gris;

Aux deux noms que tout le collège de Poudlard connaissaient mais ne réunissaient jamais, du moins pour le meilleur: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ; levèrent les yeux vers l'importun qui interrompait leur si _palpitante_ discussion.

Malgré leurs fréquents ou plutôt éternels différents, ces deux Némésis avaient pourtant un point commun: emmerder l'autre le plus possible; alors que la guerre était finie.

Alors que tous deux furent dans le même camp durant la Grande Bataille.

Alors que Serpents et Lions commençaient à pouvoir discuter ensemble sans s'étriper.

Alors qu'ils avaient souvent l'occasion de parler chiffon tranquillement mais, et quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'ils puissent se raconter, ils parvenaient TOUJOURS à se contredire et à s'engueuler, comme des 'gamins de cinq ans', d'après l'érudite Hermione Granger, à ce qu'on disait future Madame Weasley.

Enfin passons. Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient donc avec effarement depuis quelques secondes un Severus Rogue rouge de colère et quelque peu échevelé par la course qu'il venait d'effectuer tout en se rhabillant avec empressement et en pestant sur 'ces deux crétins qui lui faisaient perdre son temps' et 'cet imbécile de Dumbledore qui le faisait courir pour s'occuper de son filleul irresponsable et de l'autre ébouriffé à binocles'.

Un Rogue tout rouge et décoiffé? Un Rogue qui les jugeaient tous deux, un air malicieux accroché au visage? C'en fut bien trop pour le pauvre Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu son vénéré professeur, un air presque 'gentil'?! collé sur ses traits. Il déglutit et essaya d'opérer une retraite stratégique mais un regard noir de ce cher Severus le rassura 'ouf, tout était normal! Alléluia!' et il resta là, les bras ballants, essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait cru voir n'était qu'un simple délire né de son imagination fertile et qu'il allait tôt ou tard se réveiller, en se marrant comme une balei...

«Potter?! Youhou! Potter, on te parle crétin!»

Ledit Potter jeta un regard noir à son voisin, retenant à grande peine une remarque puérile mais libératrice du genre: 'C'est celui qui dit qui y est! Na!'

«Monsieur Potter, je disais donc que le directeur et moi-même en avons ras le chapeau de vos disputes quotidiennes avec Monsieur Malfoy. C'est donc pour ça et aussi le fait que vous m'exaspèrez continuellement que je vais vous donner une punition exemplaire pour votre comportement puérile et complètement déplacé! Veuillez m'accompagner dans mon bureau Potter et vous, Draco, rejoignez vos appartements; je vous y rejoindrai pour discuter de ma décision.» Le blond ne dit pas un mot et s'enfuit vers son havre de paix, un masque d'indifférence gravé sur ses traits.

On aurait pu dire que le Grand Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, adulé de la population du Monde entier, n'en menait pas large lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur le bureau de son professeur de Potions; mais ça aurait déçu tellement de jeunes filles bavant sur 'son courage exceptionnel, sa bravoure merveill…' qu'on s'est abstenu de révéler cette info croustillante digne de Rita Skeeter.

Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, boitant légèrement; blessure due au… 'mécontentement' de Voldemort lorsqu'il avait appris que son cher serviteur était du côté du vieux fou; l'espion avait de la chance d'être encore vivant.

Des étagères débordantes de choses non identifiées et franchement horribles genre: trucs mous informes, créatures difformes, plantes visqueuses et répugnantes… occupaient les murs et par la même occasion, l'esprit du brun. Le Survivant plongeait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que disait Severus, et encore une fois, ce dernier se fit un plaisir de le tirer de sa rêverie: «oui et donc comme j'ai surpris votre ami Weasley avec Zabini dans la tour d'astronomie hier soir en train de…»

«QUOI?!» Oui, notre cher Harry était quelque peu émotif depuis la fin de la guerre et la moindre petite nouvelle disons… 'inattendue' avait de graves conséquences sur son organisme: yeux révulsés, tremblement incontrôlés et même, oui même un filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Rogue profita de ce moment exceptionnel quelques instants puis il remit son élève en route, histoire de rejoindre Mi… euh histoire d'être débarrassé de ce cancrelat répugnant: «Donc, si je vous ai fait venir ici Potter, c'est pour vous faire part de mon... mon… inquiétude»

Harry leva un sourcil: c'était donc si difficile d'énoncer ce mot?! Il répliqua d'un ton innocent; après tout, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu, non? «Votre quoi professeur?»

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard et cracha: «Je vous préviens tout de suite Potter: ne me demandez pas de répéter_ ce_ mot! Reprenons: je suppose que vous vous êtes tout de même rendu compte que Draco était 'bizarre' depuis la bataille finale…»

Pour une fois, Harry ne répliqua rien d'un ton acerbe; non pas de gentillesse ou de mots doux aujourd'hui, il se contenta de se souvenir…

Draco Malfoy après la guerre.

Draco Malfoy et son regard vide.

Draco Malfoy et sa prestance disparue.

Draco Malfoy qui ne draguait plus tout ce qui avait de belles fesses.

Draco Malfoy qui ne souriait même plus d'un air narquois.

Draco Malfoy qui avait tout perdu il y avait seulement six mois: son père, tué par Voldemort, sa mère, assassinée pour le défendre, ses amis, tous ceux qui avaient fait le mauvais choix ou plutôt qui avaient eu peur de se détourner de leur destinée, tous tués de la main de l'Ordre, de la main de ceux avec qui il avait choisi de se battre.

Draco, seulement Draco.

Le Survivant releva la tête et prit la parole, d'une voix enrouée: «Il ne va pas bien …»

«Ravi que vous l'ayez vu Potter», répliqua Rogue, un air plus doux sur le visage. «Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui: il ne sourit plus, il ne mange qu'à peine si bien qu'il maigrit, il ne parle presque plus… Son regard n'exprime rien qu'un gouffre béant. A part, à part quand…»

Harry reçut alors comme un coup de fouet de nouveaux souvenirs: lui se battant avec Malfoy, yeux dans les yeux, une flamme dansant dans leur regard. Dans leurs _deux _regards. «Quand on se dispute. Quand je suis là...»

«En effet. Je pense que vous êtes son seul lien avec le passé, celui qui a toujours été et qui sera toujours là. Vous êtes son ennemi, sa Némésis,. Malgré le temps, malgré les évènements, vous avez toujours été là Potter. Son passé, son présent et il semble bien son futur.»

«Sa Némésis…»

«Potter, ce n'est pas tout à fait une punition que je vais vous donner, je vais vous demander quelque chose, une sorte de service; êtes-vous prêt à m'écouter?» Le Survivant hocha la tête, sa gorge semblant trop nouée pour laisser passer les mots. «Aidez-le.»

Ses cordes vocales émirent tout de même un mot, un unique mot qui pourtant signait la confirmation que quoi que lui dise Rogue, quoi qu'il faille faire pour aider son ennemi, il le ferait. Parce que Malfoy avait toujours été là, comme une zone sombre qui lui permettait de libérer sa peine, sa colère; le gardien de ses cauchemars; son antithèse personnifiée. Un léger son fut emporté jusqu'à Severus, qui attendait patiemment; c'est qu'il commençait à le comprendre son binoclard détesté: «Comment?»

«Apprenez-lui à être humain Potter, enseignez-lui le bonheur, la tristesse, le rire, les larmes, l'amitié et aussi… l'amour.»

Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait employé une voix si douce, à la fois rauque de sentiments contenus et légère comme une plume.

Jamais Severus Rogue n'aurait pu penser que son filleul était à ce point ancré dans son cœur.

Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait aimé autant un autre que lui-même en cet instant, ce petit garçon qu'il avait presque élevé, dans l'ombre d'un géniteur cruel et absent, cet adolescent qu'il avait ramené dans le droit chemin, cet homme qui se mourait à petits feux maintenant.

Quant à Harry Potter, lui essayait seulement d'imaginer dans quel foutoir il s'était embarqué: comment pourrait-il faire naître un sourire chez Malfoy alors qu'ils se détestaient?

Comment allait réagir le Serpentard en apprenant la nouvelle?

Comment allait-il lui apprendre des choses qu'il avait mis tant de temps à comprendre lui-même?

Pourquoi…?

Où…?

Quand…?

Le brun se posait mille et une questions, toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres mais une seule, peut-être la plus rhétorique de toutes, franchit ses lèvres, sans qu'il ait pu la retenir: «Qu'est-ce que c'est le bonheur?»

Le professeur de potions, abasourdi mais pas si étonné que ça finalement, ne trouva pas les mots, seulement une phrase banale pour rassurer celui qui pouvait sauver son filleul: «Vousy arriverezPotter, je le sais.», avant de quitter son bureau, laissant Harry seul, une larme roulant sur sa joue

* * *

_**Voilà. Votre avis? Je continue?**_

_Nouni_


	2. Leçon n1

_**Titre: **__Apprendre à être humain, __par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie _

_**Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.**_

_**Rating: K pour l'instant**_

_**Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépend, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. 

* * *

**_

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux reviews : Ang'y Gabrielle, Mimiledu54, Narcyss, Lucid Nightmare, Yaoi Gravi Girl, Annamis, Ugo, Azra-Sama ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont inscrit cette fic' dans leurs favoris ou bien leurs alertes !**_

_**Merci encore et voilà la suite !**_

_**Enjoy ! 

* * *

**_

**Apprendre à être humain, ****par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°1: Avouer qu'on a tort._

_Cobaye : Draco Malfoy_

« QUOUA ?! »

« Mais Drac… »

« Non pas de 'Draco-tu-es-un-sale-enfant-gâté' aujourd'hui Severus ! Je parle et tu m'écoutes, point à la ligne. » 

Le jeune Draco Malfoy était passablement énervé. Il faut dire que son parrain et professeur de potions n'avait pas forcément choisi le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer sa 'décision'. Le jeune Serpentard venait en effet de parvenir à décoller de sa 'merveilleuse personne' une Pansy qui s'obstinait à s'accrocher à son bras dans une moue boudeuse et soumise à faire peur. 

Elle s'était si bien collée à lui que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu se défaire de son emprise ; même lorsqu'il avait essayé le pied de biche, réputé pourtant cruel mais rapide… Ce n'est que lorsque ce crétin et accessoirement meilleur ami de Blaise Zabini s'était enfin décidé à lever ses fesses de son fauteuil et à cesser de ricaner ouvertement qu'il avait pu s'échapper du bouledogue, non sans avoir entendu un dernier : « Draychouuuu » prononcé d'une voix se comparant facilement à un ongle sur un tableau. Aïe.

Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir et c'est dans cette optique qu'il avait appliqué la règle n°1 : il faut toujours se méfier de l'odorat d'un bouledogue. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était réfugié dans un endroit qualifié de 'sur' et d''introuvable'. Inutile de dire qu'il était déjà _quelque peu_ sur les nerfs à ce moment-là. 

Alors forcément, quand Severus Rogue était parvenu à le dénicher dans sa cachette qu'il avait crue incartable et imprenable ; soit dans une des salles lugubres et_ très_ isolées du château et qu'il était apparu comme une fleur devant lui, il ne prononça qu'un faible et las : « Quesquia ? », son humeur s'était encore dégradée.

Ce qui ne s'arrangea évidemment pas lorsque son satané parrain lui avait exposé une 'idée' ; il avait appelé sa décision comme ça mais soyons clair : c'était bidon. Draco ne comprit pas tout puisque seuls les mots : 'Potter', 'aider', 'bonheur' et 'amour' atteignirent son cerveau quelque peu endommagé par la matinée qui venait de s'écouler MAIS ces quelques pauvres syllabes suffirent à le faire trépigner de rage et une lueur bien connue s'alluma dans son regard. 

Règle n°2 : il faut toujours se méfier d'un Severus Rogue mais surtout, _surtout_, d'un Severus Rogue et de ses idées. Il l'avait oubliée celle-là ; bah il avait suffi d'une histoire banale avec son pire ennemi pour qu'elle revienne comme un cheveu sur la soupe, alléluia ! Il cogita encore quelques instants sur le pourquoi du comment cette idée stupide avait germé dans le cerveau non moins crétin de son parrain _préféré _puis il se dit que c'était vraiment le moment de s'énerver ; après tout, personne n'est parfait et il pouvait bien hurler un peu : « De 1, je vais _très_ bien Sev'. De 2, mais _comment_ (ça y est, sa voix commençait à virer soprano, humrpf.) as-tu pu ne serait-ce que proposer _ça_ à Potter ? '_Bonheur ?'_ '_Amour ?' » _Sa voix se brisa sous la trop forte émotion : comment de tels mots pouvaient exister ?! « Mais c'est _quoi_ ces conneries ?! J'ai du vraiment faire un truc grave pour mériter ça non ? Je te jure que c'était qu'un accident avec Flinch Fletchey ! Allez, je fais mes excuses et hop ! On en parle plus ! » ajouta-t-il avec son sourire spécial-innocence-breveté-Malfoy.

Severus Rogue, l'oreille quelque peu échauffée par tant de bruit et surtout par les montées en aigu de son filleul, garda pourtant son calme. Mais me direz-vous : ce n'est pas possible un Severus Rogue calme ! Et bien si, tout à fait ; bon il est vrai que ce dernier était au bord de l'explosion mais la règle n°3 l'aidait à tenir : un Malfoy est avant tout un être humain : il doit reprendre son souffle de temps en temps.

C'est donc toujours avec _calme_ qu'il répliqua entre deux inspirations de son coriace vis-à-vis: « Draco, calme-toi un peu. Essaie de me dire que tu vas parfaitement bien, que tu es l'homme le plus heureux au Monde et je te laisserai (peut-être) tranquille. »

Le Serpentard bomba le torse, releva la tête et, une lueur de défi dans les yeux (qui restaient toutefois bien ternes), assura avec force : « Je vais parfaitement bien. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux au Monde et j'admets même avoir la chance inouïe de posséder un _tonton_ si gentil… Mais s'il pouvait me laisser en paix deux minutes, ça pourrait être encore plus parfait. » Il acheva sa phrase avec un nouveau sourire destiné à amadouer l'adversaire.

Ce dernier essaya tant bien que mal de rester zen en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire à celle qui l'attendait impatiemment au troisième étage. Il afficha soudain un air malicieux et répondit : « Mais tu n'as pas le choix Dray… C'est ça ou bien tu viens récurer les cachots tous les… »

« Parfait… » Catastrophe ! Voilà qu'il reprenait sa voix traînante et tout à fait détestable ! Décidemment, la tristesse lui allait bien mieux ! « …On pourra bavasser tranquillement de nos vies et puis on pourra même se payer un… »

Le Maître des Potions acheva sa phrase un peu plus fort : « ...Avec le demi Géant. »

« HEIN ?! Mais ça va vraiment pas la tête ! Décidemment vous avez tous une araignée au plafond en ce moment ! D'abord Potter et maintenant toi ! Non mais sérieusement, est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureux ? NON ! Est-ce que je suis malheureux ? Non plus ! Alors maintenant, vous allez tous me laisser me morfondre en paix, voilà j'ai avoué t'es content, j'ai réussi à faire ton bonheur ? Et surtout, surtout, lâchez-moi le balai ! Merde ! Si on peut même plus être tranquille pour bouder ! » Sur ces derniers mots, le Prince des Serpentards, oh oui que ce nom lui plaisait, il lui allait même comme un gant, tira la langue à son vis-à-vis et lui tourna le dos, un air assez puéril sur ses traits. Tant pis ! Personne ne pouvait le voir donc il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait ; sa réputation poudlardienne n'en serait même pas offensée ! 

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Point final. La seule solution est que Potter se lasse, ce dont je doute fort vu sa ténacité typiquement gryffondorienne mais tout à fait stupide… »

Severus eut un sourire (intérieur car il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la règle n°4 : un Malfoy en colère, c'est pas bon pour son popotin !) en voyant le ricanement machiavélique de son filleul retentir dans la salle poussièreuse et la lueur bien connue envahir ses yeux gris. Parfait ! Tout était vraiment parfait. 

Il s'apprêtait à partir, lançant un signe amical de la main à Draco quand un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit : « Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec ce misérable Poufsouffle Dray ? ». Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Comment le jeune homme aurait pu lui expliquer qu'il avait fait tomber Fletchey parce que celui-ci avait insulté Potter un jour de match, sans provoquer une crise cardiaque à son cher parrain ? 

Personne ne pouvait insulter Potter, c'était _son_ droit. _Sa_ Némésis. _Sa_ différence. _Son_ autre. 

Pas touche.

« POTTER ! Satané de Potter ! »

Ledit Harry Potter, sauveur ès du monde sorcier, se retourna lentement et afficha du mieux qu'il le put un sourire innocent et pour le moins craquant ; ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer une Parvati gloussante qui passait dans le coin.

« Ne fais pas ton innocent avec moi stupide Véracrasse fouineur ! Tu es vraiment obligé de me pourrir la vie Potter ?! Tu t'ennuies ou quoi depuis que Voldytruc est parti se faire bouffer par des vers de terre ? Bordel ! »

Le sourire du Survivant s'accentua et il attendit calmement que la tempête Malfoy passe ; après tout, ça passait toujours… « Mais réponds mouuua espèce de sale égoïste ! Tu croyais quoi, que tu allais pouvoir te foutre éternellement de ma gueule tout en m'apprenant à faire risette et à trouver l'amouuur ?! Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qui vous passe tous par la tête en ce moment ?! »

Le jeune brun ne sourcilla pas une seule seconde quand l'autre le dégagea fermement du mur où il patientait pour le plaquer sans douceur sur ce même mur qu'il affectionnait tant quelques instants auparavant. Il daigna enfin regarder Draco-Malfoy-je-suis-un-geignard et savoura pour la première fois l'éclair de colère qui animait ses yeux couleur de glace puis ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis environ 45 minutes que son vis-à-vis pleurait sur son pauuuvre sort : « Malfoy, tu sais que je t'aime et que j'adore me retrouver plaqué contre toi ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant mais je tiens à notre intimité donc repose-moi, doucement. »

La voix de Malfoy se fit calme tandis qu'il répliqua un vague sourire aux lèvres : « Bien. » Il le remit sur ses pieds et Harry dut lever les yeux pour observer sa Némésis qui le surplombait de 10 bons centimètres. Pas juste ! « Potter, tu vas aller gentiment dire à Rogue que tu as changé d'avis et comme ça, tu es libre, je suis libre et tout le monde est content !! »

Draco était plutôt fier de son idée de génie : Potter allait accepter et à lui la tranquillité ! Alléluia ! Vive lui ! Mais ça, c'était sans compter le mot que prononça Harry-the-Survivor-Potter : « Non. »

Il gémit de frustration. Il avait encore oublié une de ses règles : il faut toujours se méfier de la stupidité du Balafré…

« Comment ça 'non' ? »

« Non. Tu en as besoin et aussi con que ça sonne, je serai celui qui va t'aider. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux : « C'est vrai que ça sonne con Potter. »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Harry : « T'as bien raison cher Malfoy. »

« J'ai toujours raison,_ très_ cher Potter. Et pour répondre à ta question, on ne commence rien du tout. JE VAIS BIEN », martela-t-il avec agacement.

Harry Potter était agacé également devant la stupidité manifeste de ce sale Serpent : « T'es vraiment borné dans le genre… »

« Merci. »

« C'était pas un compliment. »

« Comment ? Désolé, je ne comprends pas le langage de Celui-qui-a-failli-mourir-dix-fois… »

« Dix-sept pour être tout à fait honnête. Enfin, je n'écoute plus toutes tes inepties à partir de maintenant… Quoique, c'est un point positif : la connerie est humaine donc on est pas trop mal placé dans l'échelle des négatifs. Bien, alors leçon numéro… »

"Dix-sept ? Je suis impressionné. Attends, t'as dit quoi là ?! Mais putain Potter ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ; ni de personne. Quapich ? »

« Ok. Alors regarde-moi. Regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien sale Véracrasse. »

« Dis-moi que tu es heureux. »

« Je suis heureux pauvre Nifleur. »

« Dis-moi que tu as envie de vivre. »

« J'ai envie de vivre espèce de gnouk. »

Un combat féroce était engagé. 

Deux volontés s'affrontaient. 

Les regards se mêlaient, une lueur plus étincelante que jamais brillant dedans.

Vert contre gris.

Les réflexions fusèrent encore, un long moment, jusqu'à…

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi que la guerre ne t'a pas détruit… »

…Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose dans les yeux gris, quelque chose d'infime et que seul son Autre put voir... 

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se brisa.

« La guerre ne m'a pas détruit. »

« Regarde-moi Malfoy, regarde-moi et répète ! »

C'était fini.

Le combat était perdu mais nul n'en était sorti vainqueur. Au contraire.

L'air était lourd, électrisé par la magie qui s'était échappée des deux hommes durant l'affrontement.

Le jeune homme blond releva la tête et, se plongeant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de son adversaire, il espéra s'y noyer.

Se perdre et oublier la guerre. 

Oublier les images qui hantaient continuellement son esprit. 

Oublier la peur de s'endormir et de revivre encore _cette _scène. 

Oublier tout. 

Simplement sombrer.

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco laissa tomber son masque, une infime seconde. Quiconque aurait pu croire à une illusion, un rêve utopique mais pas Harry car il savait ce que pouvait ressentir son vis-à-vis. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Souvenirs de guerre. De morts. De douleur. C'en était trop pour les épaules de deux gamins de dix-sept ans. Beaucoup trop.

La voix réputée froide et hautaine de Malfoy retentit soudain, éclatant la bulle de souffrance qui s'était créée en quelques instants. : « La guerre m'a détruit… Potter. »

Une légère fêlure. 

Une unique faille dans la carapace de son (ancien ?) ennemi. 

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, en l'homme qu'Harry avait cru invincible.

Le Survivant soupira et, le regard toujours rivé à celui de Draco, énonça d'une voix soudainement rauque : « Alors tu n'es pas seul. »

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant un long moment puis le brun soupira, et s'apprêtant à partir, il ajouta d'un ton plus joyeux : « Leçon n°1 réussie : 'avouer qu'on a besoin d'aide.' Bravo Malfoy ! »

Il s'éclipsa vite, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une ombre, la lueur au fond des yeux déjà envolée.

Et pourtant, Parvati aurait pu le jurer : Draco Malfoy semblait sourire doucement après une entrevue avec Harry Potter.

Evidemment, personne ne la crue.

**_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu!_**

**_Votre avis?_**

_Nouni_


	3. Leçon n2

_**Titre: **__Apprendre à être humain.__par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie _

_**Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.**_

_**Rating: K pour l'instant**_

_**Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépend, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. **_

* * *

**_Tout d'abord, merci à: La Tite Peste, Lyne, Evy, Shine The Strange, Planete Fantome, Brigitte26, Suki, Gwladys Evans, Gaby27, Mimiledu54, Narcyss, MangaFan..._**

**_Volà la suite, sans m'épancher sur le blabla habituel!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Apprendre à être humain****par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°2 : Le sourire, c'est le début du bonheur_

_Cobaye : Draco Malfoy_

« ET TU AS ACCEPTE ?! »

Ronald Weasley était réputé pour être un homme impulsif. Et pourtant, à force de côtoyer Hermione Granger, la-femme-la-plus-réfléchie-du-Monde et les déboires de son meilleur ami alias Harry Potter, il s'était habitué et même obligé (il en allait de sa santé !) à rester calme en toutes circonstances.

C'était sans compter les malheurs plus que monstrueux de son presque frère.

Et oui, c'était maintenant officiel : Harry Potter allait aider Draco Malfoy, ennemi attitré du célèbre Trio, à _ressentir_ des choses, à _apprécier_ des trucs et même à _aimer_ tout court. Ces quelques mots étaient tellement à l'antithèse de leur cher blondinet que Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hurler un bon coup. De 1, ça le soulageait. De 2, il fallait absolument faire réagir Harry, qui semblait presque enjoué de se lancer dans une telle galère.

Ronald Weasley avait du manquer quelque chose.

« Mais enfin Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as accepté ?! Tu es lié à Malfoy, enchaîné, cadenassé, scellé même à cette pourriture finie ! »

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée moi, au contraire. »

Le jeune rouquin alla tâter le front de son meilleur ami et s'étonna de le trouver à température ambiante. Puis, un éclair de génie traversa son regard et il lança, secouant Harry violemment, comme pour l'exhorter à avouer : « Harry, je sais ! C'est Rogue hein ?! Il t'a fait quoi ? Il t'a menacé ? Il voulait te coller jusqu'à la fin de l'ann… »

La pauvre victime se libéra non sans mal de l'étreinte de Ron et, lui jetant un regard compréhensif (il ne savait pas lui), dit d'une voix mal assurée : « C'est peut-être Malfoy mais… on peut pas le laisser comme… ça. Tu sais qu'il a souffert, même si… on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il a vécu… Il est brisé Ron. Comme moi. Comme nous tous. »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et effleura d'un geste devenu machinal sa joue, puis son front. Ron avait payé le prix de la guerre lui aussi ; elle lui avait pris, en plus de sa enfance, une partie de son visage. Les Médicomages avaient tout tenté et avaient heureusement réussi à le sauver après une forte hémorragie mais il subsistait encore une large cicatrice qui serpentait de sa joue ravagée au sommet de son front. Nombre de filles trouvaient cette marque tellement « viriiiile » mais pour le jeune homme, elle était sa souffrance. Le souvenir d'une bataille qui le hanterait à jamais…

Son fardeau. Jamais Hermione ne voudrait embrasser un homme comme lui. Blessé. Mutilé. Elle était bien trop belle pour ça ; la guerre avait épargné son corps mais dans ses yeux persistait encore une vague lueur. Elle semblait hantée continuellement par ses pensées, les actes qu'elle avait commis six mois auparavant.

…Brisés. Ils étaient tous brisés.

Ronald Weasley avait toujours besoin d'un temps de réflexion avant de parler ; non pas parce qu'il avait le cerveau lent ou parce qu'il possédait le QI d'un concombre mais tout simplement parce qu'il prenait le temps de la réflexion. Il ne disait jamais un mot sans l'avoir mûrement réfléchi ; action qui marchait toujours sauf bien sur devant Hermione. Là, soit il disait n'importe quoi soit il rougissait et ne sortait plus un mot... Malfoy s'en amusait beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Le rouquin murmura alors : « Je comprends. »

Harry était heureux ; rien ne lui semblait pire que d'agir sans le consentement de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il se tourna alors vers la deuxième. Celle-ci ne prononça pas une parole mais son regard étincelant valut toutes les réponses du Monde.

Bon. Harry se frotta les mains d'un air affairé. Ce n'était pas le tout mais il avait du boulot, à commencer par dénicher son Dragon…

--

Il finit par le trouver une nouvelle fois dans une salle déserte, merci à la Carte du Maraudeur.

Pansy avait encore fait des siennes.

Quand il poussa la porte, Draco sursauta légèrement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore un peu plus : « Il faudrait que je renouvelle mes cachettes, elles ne sont pas si sures que ça visiblement… »

« Je sais simplement où chercher… »

« Ou bien je ne sais simplement pas me cacher… » Draco Malfoy était, ne l'oublions pas, un emmerdeur de première pour tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter. Et le fait de s'être trouvé 'faible', d'après ses dires, devant lui n'avait pas arrangé les choses puisque maintenant, il se sentait en position d'infériorité… Pour remédier à ça et aussi parce qu'il était encore sur les nerfs à cause de ce satané bulldog, il devait continuer à exposer son plus mauvais visage à Potter. Question de fierté (mal placée certes).

« Malfoy, cesse de faire ta mauvaise tête et allons dans un endroit tranquille pour commencer la deuxième leçon… »

« Ah oui tes 'leçons' ! Mais qui a dit que je les acceptais moi ? Est-ce qu'on m'a demandé mon avis à moi ?! Merde, laissez-moi ! »

Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier souffla en comprenant soudain que peut-être, oui peut-être que vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, psychopathe fou à lier, et ben ça avait été de la gnognotte ; un en-cas pour sa mission futur: sauver Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une longue lignée de Sang Pur et surtout d'un caractère d'hypogriffe mal léché...

Donc, moitié amusé, moitié agacé (enfin surtout agacé) par son comportement puéril, il s'agenouilla à côté de sa Némésis personnelle et murmura : « Tu m'as demandé de l'aide Malfoy. Hier. »

Ca ne sembla pas être les mots à dire puisque ce dernier se leva brusquement et cracha : « Ah c'était donc ça ! Tout ce plan là, ces soi-disant leçons, tout ça, c'est juste pour te foutre de moi Potter ! Avoue, avoue-le merde ! C'est juste pour qu'on te voie encore une fois comme le Grand Sauveur de l'Humanité ; celui-qui-a-sauvé-la-loque héritière-de-l'empire-Malfoy ! J'aurais du m'en douter ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale co… »

Le brun en face de lui commençait à bouillir lentement mais sûrement et… Bon en fait il était prêt à imploser. Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode que de prendre la tête de Malfoy et la claquer encore et encore contre le mur en lui hurlant dessus pour que l'idée rentre... Il le bâillonna donc de sa main pour le faire taire tandis que ladite victime ouvrait de grands yeux gris effarés. La lueur était de nouveau là. Bien.

« Satané de tête de mule de mes deux… Malfoy ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je me fous de la célébrité ? Que chaque regard posé sur ma cicatrice me donne envie de tuer ? Que je n'ai jamais voulu de cette foutue vie ? Que j'aurais préféré garder mes parents plutôt que gagner une guerre ? Quand vas-tu te mettre dans la tête que tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider ; rien de plus ? Quand bordel ?! »

Harry, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il vint de dire, se couvrit la bouche d'une main ; tandis que l'autre était toujours sur les lèvres de Malfoy.

Ils étaient comme deux crétins à se fixer.

Le temps passa, passa jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard enlève la main de Potter de son visage et s'époussetant légèrement, passa devant ce dernier en murmurant : « On sera mieux dans ma chambre… »

Le Survivant le suivit en silence, l'esprit tournant frénétiquement, débordant de milliers de pensées confuses. Elles tourbillonnaient, s'emmêlaient, l'emmêlaient dans une grande confusion. Toutes ? Une seule restait claire et semblait gravée devant ses yeux. Où qu'il puisse tourner la tête, elle était là, limpide comme de l'eau, dérangeante comme un moustique :

**Malfoy avait les lèvres les plus douces du Monde ! Bordel de merde !**

--

Le Survivant trépignait sur place, allant même jusqu'à taper rageusement le sol de ses pieds : « Chiottes chiottes chiottes ! »

Draco Malfoy leva un sourcil, signe d'amusement chez lui. Bizarre. En effet, un Malfoy ne fonctionnait jamais comme tout le monde ; ils étaient uniques et ne ressemblaient jamais, ô grand jamais, au commun des mortels… Il ricana : « Très riche vocabulaire Potter ! »

Harry lui lança un regard noir à travers la touffe qu'il avait devant les yeux et ragea une nouvelle fois, c'est qu'il pourrait mordre le Potter! « Mais enfin Malfoy, je te demande de sourire, c'est pas la fin du Monde non ?! »

« Potter, » Ca y est, il était aussi énervé ! Foutu Saint-Potty ! « Si tu voyais clair à travers tes binocles pauvre taré, tu verrais que j'essaie, vraiment. »

Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, le Prince des Serpentards leva un coin de lèvre gauche puis un coin de lèvre droite et enfin, montra ses dents. Le résultat fut… pathétique. « On dirait que tu as une rage de dents et que tu souffres le martyr Malfoy ! Bordel, c'est pas si compliqué que ça ! Regarde ! »

Harry releva ses deux coins de lèvres en même temps et exhiba ses dents, à l'instar de Malfoy mais le résultat fut… plus probant. En effet, il y avait tant mis son cœur que Draco crut que le sien allait chavirer ; mais d'où avait-il un cœur maintenant ? C'était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne ressent rien. Strictement rien. Quedal. Nada. Niete. Enfin, vous avez compris l'idée…

Bref. Les yeux de Harry pétillaient plus que jamais, sublimant la couleur verte de ses yeux… Sublimes ? Non mais franchement, vert c'était la couleur de l'herbe, de la vase, des crapauds… Yerk.

… Son sourire semblait doux et sincère… Doux et sincère ? Bouah, que de sentiments niais et inutiles ; ne comptaient que la soif de pouvoir et la ruse !

… Et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il souriait à Draco-Malfoy-Némésis-attitrée… Et ça, c'était assez déstabilisant.

Après deux heures d'essais infructueux, le brun décida de prendre congé, en claquant la porte bien entendu, quel mal élevé ! tandis que Draco s'affalait sur son lit.

Les souvenirs de ces deux derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire et épuisé, il commença à sombrer dans le sommeil. Seulement, la Vie n'avait pas décidé d'être clémente avec lui ce jour là puisque la dernière image qu'il eut en tête fut le sourire de son binoclard ébouriffé ainsi qu'une étrange pensée :

**Potter avait le plus beau sourire du monde ! Bordel de merde !**

--

Harry Potter n'était pas réputé pour être un homme patient. Et Malfoy lui en faisait littéralement baver ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça de sourire non ?! Bon.

Il était dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, en train de foudroyer son ennemi du regard tandis que ce dernier parlait avec animation avec Blaise Zabini, un des seuls Serpentards à s'être battu avec l'Ordre du Phénix et d'après Harry, un des seuls serpents à tenir une conversation. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'une question de point de vue…

Il balaya du regard la rangée et éprouva un étrange sentiment : la table des Vert et Argent semblait vide depuis la rentrée ; où étaient passés Milicent Bulstrode et ses jupes provocantes ? Milicent et ses gloussements de dindon ? Milicent et son amour débordant pour Blaise ?

Où étaient partis Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, et leur appétit d'ogre ? Crabbe, Goyle, et leurs âneries suivis de rires de toute la table ? Crabbe, Goyle, et leur dévotion aveugle pour leur Prince ?

Où se trouvaient Théodore Nott et ses bagarres incessantes ?

Où étaient-ils tous ?

Severus Rogue ne se déplaçait plus à la fin des repas pour plaisanter avec sa Maison. Il était à la table des professeurs, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, le regard rivé sur cette table longtemps joyeuse… mais qui était vide sans ses élèves préférés. Sans ceux qu'il avait vu grandir.

Ne restaient que les autres années, insouciantes pour la plupart ; des jeunes gens qui profitaient de leur enfance, comme toute personne devrait avoir le droit.

Sauf ceux de la génération des combattants.

Sauf ceux qui avaient disparu et qui rendaient cette salle si vide.

Draco, quant à lui, tout en débattant avec Blaise qui semblait penser que ses leçons étaient une bonne idée, observait les autres tables.

Celle des Lions.

Celle des Aigles.

Celles des Blaireaux.

Les noms des disparus étaient comme gravés sur chaque place laissée vide.

Sur chaque banc laissé inoccupé en mémoire de leurs amis, frères, amours perdus.

Lavande Brown.

Dean Thomas.

Padma Patil.

Susan Bones. C

olin Crivey. Et tant d'autres. Trop de vies trop courtes.

Il croisa le regard de Potter qui semblait errer sur sa table à lui et eut la sensation qu'ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose en cet instant. Il lui fit un bref signe de tête. Ce dernier lui répondit, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire triste.

Et Draco se dit que celui qu'il avait aperçu la veille lui manquait déjà.

--

Harry détourna un instant son attention de sa Némésis lorsque les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle, se dirigeant vers les centaines d'élèves qui attendaient un colis, une lettre de leurs proches. Il songea avec amertume qu'il ne recevrait plus rien, de personne.

Il s'y était pourtant habitué ; et pour se convaincre il avait maintes fois répété ces quelques mots : « Feu Lily Potter, feu James Potter, feu mes parents… » Pour se faire une raison. « Feu Sirius Black, feu mon parrain… » Pour que la réalité le rattrape enfin. « Feu Remus Lupin. Feu mon oncle de cœur… » Il s'y était fait. C'était comme ça. Parce que maintenant, il reprenait chaque personne qui n'utilisait pas ce petit mot avant leur nom… « Tu sais tes parents… » « Feu mes parents Ron… »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un hoquet étranglé de Ron et se tenait prêt à lui taper dans le dos à grands coups pour déloger le morceau de pancake coincé dan sa gorge… quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait simplement le journal, avec cet air effaré affiché sur son visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien rien… » Son meilleur ami tenta de lui cacher le gros titre du _Sorcière Actuelle_ que recevait Ginny.

« QUOI Ron ?! »

Ce dernier souffla et passa le journal à Harry, qui lui aussi manqua de s'étouffer ; mais lui avec un grain de raisin. Décidemment ! Là, devant ses yeux écarquillés, la machette affichait : _**LE SAUVEUR DU MONDE SORCIER GAY !**_ et en plus petit, en dessous : _Harry Potter, aussi appelé Celui-qui-a-survécu, s'est affiché récemment avec Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, ancien bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Notre jeune héros est-il déséquilibré? La guerre a-t-elle totalement détruit toute once de jugement en lui ? Nos détails pages 1 à 3, le portrait de Draco Malfoy pages 4-5, les images de leur mystérieuse disparition dans la chambre du préfet des Serpentards pages 6 à 10._

Ouvrant fébrilement le journal, il trouva une photo de lui et Malfoy entrant dans la chambre de ce dernier. Mais bien sur ! La veille, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour la deuxième leçon ; rien de plus ! Il parcourut rapidement le journal et le referma aussi sec après avoir vu quelques mots ; notamment : 'tantouze', 'haine passionnelle' et une histoire comme quoi un mystérieux informateur les avaient vus danser nus autour du Lac et s'embrasser amoureusement contre le Saule Cogneur la semaine dernière…

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et réfléchit à toute vitesse : Malfoy n'allait pas DU TOUT aimer ça… Il allait abandonner les leçons, il allait encore aller plus mal et la lueur allait disparaître ! Et merde !

Il releva lentement les yeux et se plongea dans ceux de Future-tornade-Draco. Ce dernier le regarda également et, le regard plongé dans le sien, il… Harry faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Draco Malfoy, le seul, l'unique, était en train de sourire d'un air amusé. Et pas un petit sourire ! Un beau, un vrai. Celui qui remua le cœur de Harry. Celui qui lui donna envie de sourire également.

Il leva un pouce en l'air, et montrant d'un doigt ses propres lèvres, éleva un pouce en l'air en murmurant : « Leçon numéro 2 OK ! »

Draco effleura son visage et, s'apercevant de son excès de joie, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Oups ! On avait dit non ! Pas sourire. Pas sourire devant les âneries de cette feuille de chou. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas sourire à Potter.

Seul Dumbledore remarqua le manège des deux jeunes gens. Il chantonna d'un air joyeux le reste de la journée. Décidemment, la vie était pleine de surprises !

--

A l'autre bout de la salle : « NON Blaise je ne sourie pas et NON ce n'est pas Potter qui me fait sourire ! »

« Ah t'as avoué que tu souriais au moins… »

« Groumph. »

Draco Malfoy détestait cette nouvelle manie, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cet article de future-feu-Rita-Skeeter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appliquer la leçon n°2 de son satané-Potter-ébourriffé : _Un sourire, c'est le début du bonheur !_

**_Voilà! _**

**_Votre avis?_**

_Nouni_

* * *


	4. Leçon n3

_**Titre: **__Apprendre à être humain.__par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie _

_**Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.**_

_**Rating: K pour l'instant**_

_**Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépend, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. **_

**_Tout d'abord, comme d'hab", merci à Ayuluna, NaruLou, Elena, Wizmiss, Gwladys Evans, La Tite Peste, Livioute, Misou, Brigitte26, Lily Apple, Sahada, Euhhh... ché pas trop, Mimiledu54, GaBy27._**

**_Pour toutes celles qui m'avaient laissé une adresse mail en espèrant une réponse de ma part, j'aurais bien aimé satisfaire à votre souhait mais le site me déteste et me cache toujours mes reviews... :S_**

_**Bref. Le voili le voilou la leçon n°3! :P**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_For any street or any scene, any place you've never been…_

_I'll be your guide._

Aaron -_Lili_-

* * *

**Apprendre à être humain, ****par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°3 : Découvrir de nouveaux horizons_

_Cobaye : Draco Malfoy_

« Oh ouiii ! Encore une foiiiis ! »

« Ca te plait hein ?! »

« Tellemeeeeeent ! »

Les Serpentards regardaient, intrigués, la porte de leur préfet en chef et surtout écoutaient les bruits qui s'en échappaient ou plutôt… les cris qui retentissaient dans toute la salle commune. Ils échangeaient parfois un regard interdit face à la scène qu'ils imaginaient se dérouler. Cependant, l'équation avait deux inconnues : avec qui était en train de prendre son pied Draco Malfoy ? Et en fait, en y réfléchissant bien, leur Prince des Glaces prenait-il vraiment son pied ?

« Encooore Blaise ! »

Bien. La première question venait de trouver sa réponse. Un jeune Vert et Argent un peu plus courageux que les autres (il avait failli être envoyé à Gryffondor) s'approcha en catimini de ladite porte et colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois afin de percevoir la discussion qui se déroulait là-dedans.

« Bon d'accord Draco, pour te faire plaisir… »

« Fais-moi plaisir mon chou, vas-y ! »

Bon. La deuxième réponse était là : Draco Malfoy prenait son pied et semble-t-il avec Blaise Zabini ; officiellement meilleur ami de celui-ci. Bizarre ! Le jeune homme, qui se nommait Sean Allook, approuva son raisonnement parfait d'un hochement de tête appréciateur et colla un peu plus son oreille gauche contre le panneau de la tapisserie.

« Bien mais c'est la dernière fois Draco : tu en pinces pour Harry Potter, Survivant de son deuxième prénom. »

Draco Malfoy était excédé : son meilleur ami (enfin, c'est ce que ce traître prétendait !) lui cassait les cou…des depuis au moins une heure avec sa théorie abrutie et sans fondement. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour le faire taire : les menaces, les regards noirs et même ce qu'il venait à l'instant de tenter : l'ironie. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné et cet imbécile fini continuait de déblatérer… Il était maudit.

« Mais enfin Dray, réfléchis un peu. » Le blond décida d'arrêter ses sarcasmes et le foutage de gueule envers la personne de Blaise et adopta une nouvelle technique : feindre l'indifférence (tout en laissant traîner une oreille discrète, on ne savait jamais !). Il cessa de se pâmer comme une pauvre fan de petit-pote-Potty et se tint coi ; un air concentré sur son visage. « Depuis la première année, vous vous sautez à la gorge à chaque fois que vous vous croisez… »

Non décidemment, un Malfoy devait prouver à ce crétin sa bêtise : « Ca s'appelle de la haine Blaise… »

« Oui et c'est aussi de la haine de le suivre du regard à chacun de ses gestes, d'épier ses mouvements, de… »

« Il faut toujours surveiller ses ennemis, question de sécurité. » énonça Draco avec un air docte, l'index levé vers le ciel.

« Et bien entendu, c'est tout à fait normal que tu sois de mauvaise humeur si tu n'as pas eu ta dose de Potter dans la journée… »

« Ma dose de Potter ?! Bordel, Blaise, va te faire soigner ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Prince des Serpentards quitta la pièce avec fracas, laissant un Blaise Zabini amusé et bousculant sans douceur le jeune Sean qui était innocemment adossé à sa porte. Pris d'un doute, Draco fit demi-tour et, le plaquant contre le mur, susurra d'un ton menaçant : « Tu répètes ce que tu viens d'entendre et je te découpe en rondelles ok ? » La pauvre victime acquiesça en silence et prit ses jambes à son cou en marmonnant qu'il avait « des trucs à faire… ». Il se promit dans cette optique de ne plus approcher le maître des lieux de trois... non plutôt de cinq mètres! Un Serpentard tient toujours à sa survie. Lâche mais pas fou!

Puis, sa tâche lui ayant remontée le moral : il était toujours aussi craint de ses camarades, Draco poursuivit son chemin vers un lieu moins fréquenté de débiles profonds et surtout, dépourvu d'une Pansy qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers lui…

Oups ! Retraite stratégique ! Il longea le couloir sud et prit un raccourci vers le hall en courant, semant par la même occasion et son bulldog préféré et les réflexions de Blaise qui trouvaient un étrange écho en lui…

Mais ça devait être à cause de ce qu'il avait mangé ce matin.

--

« Potter, pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur toi au plus mauvais moment ? » En effet, Draco était une nouvelle fois de mauvaise humeur (mais il n'était pas responsable : la faute incombait à son soi disant meilleur ami et à son chien de garde) et une nouvelle fois, il tombait sur un nouveau casse-pieds : Rogue ou, comme maintenant, Potter.

Joie ! Bonheur ! Félici… Bref, on a compris l'idée.

« Groumph. » Le Survivant semblait lui aussi d'une humeur de chien (bien qu'il n'ait rien en commun, Dieu merci ! avec Pansy) et comme dans chacun de ses moments de douce lassitude, il n'émettait plus que quelques sons étouffés semblables à ceux d'un ours mal léché. Et oui, on était Survivant ou on ne l'était pas !

« J'aime ton langage raffiné Potty, tu devrais m'enseigner ça également… »

« Ron et Hermione me harcèlent nuit et jour… 'Peux plus ! » Harry Potter était réputé être un homme patient mais il faut dire que ses deux meilleurs amis, enfin soi disant meilleurs amis, lui menaient la vie dure ; surtout ce matin-là. Leurs voix résonnaient encore dans sa tête toute douloureuse de tant de prise de tête à neuf heures du matin, soit un crime pour un lève-tard comme lui : _« Harry, réfléchis mince !_ _Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ?! Moi, je pense tout simplement que tu ne veux pas t'avouer que tu as des sentiments pour Malfoy ! »_

_Il avait été tellement surpris par les propos d'Hermione qu'il s'était tint coi, la bouche ouverte ; ce qui avait semblé encourager la jeune fille, qui avait repris de plus belle : « Mais enfin, tous les éléments sont là, sous tes yeux : premièrement : depuis la première année, vous vous sautez dessus au moins quinze fois par jour… » Vouais, ça c'était de la haine mais il n'en avait soufflé mot puisque, de toute façon, Hermione n'écoutait jamais rien. _

_« Ensuite… » Ca y est, en plus, elle continuait ! Alléluia ! « Tu es toujours à épier ses moindres gestes, ses paroles… » Il faut toujours surveiller son ennemi disait un vieux proverbe. Et bah voilà ! _

_«Et pour finir : tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur si tu ne l'as pas croisé au moins une fois dans la journée et tu es carrément fou de rage s'il ne t'a pas regardé… » Elle était folle, c'était ça la solution : Hermione Granger, malgré son génie, avait une araignée au plafond et bien sur, Ron, raide dingue de la dingue, approuvait chacune de ses paroles avec un vigoureux hochement de tête._

_Agacé, Harry avait claqué la porte de la salle commune en hurlant : « Vous êtes complètement jetés, allez vous faire soigner ! Et Ron, au lieu d'approuver tout ce que déblatère Mione, comme si vous formiez déjà un couple, avoue-lui ton amour pour que ça paraisse normal ! » Ron était devenu rouge, Hermione livide et c'est sans se jeter un regard qu'ils regagnèrent au triple galop leur chambre ! Non mais franchement ! Un Harry Potter ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds !_

_Et tout en esquivant sa groupie en chef, qui avait pris le relais de son défunt frère Colin, Dennis Crivey qui voulait __**absolument**__ une photo du Grand Héros au sortir du lit, il réfléchit aux paroles d'Hermione qui, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, tournèrent dans son esprit un long moment, pour essayer de leur donner un sens, de leur découvrir une signification cachée. _

_Et, alors qu'une vérité pointait le bout de son nez, Harry prit peur de celle-ci et l'enfouit tout au fond de lui-même, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais la ressortir ; sauf cas de force majeure. Il en allait de sa santé mentale..._

« J'comprends ta douleur Potter ! » Harry haussa un sourcil étonné : après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir que lui et son ennemi vivaient exactement les mêmes 'horreurs' en ce moment ; qui sait peut-être est-ce que ça aurait pu les rapprocher ?!

Et, avant même que le Survivant ait pu répondre à cette étrange phrase sibylline, un cri inhumain, ou plutôt deux cris inhumains retentirent à l'autre bout du couloir… « HARRYYYY ! » « DRAYCHOUUU ! »

Les deux susnommés se jetèrent un regard horrifié et, alors qu'un morceau de la cape de leurs pires cauchemars pointaient le bout de leur nez, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et courut à toute vitesse du côté opposé. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, songea un instant à se libérer de l'étreinte de son kidnappeur mais un nouveau cri de Pansy le fit changer d'avis et il courut à la suite du survivant comme un dératé. Harry le fit passer dans une dizaine de passages secrets et même, même à travers un mur ! Il aurait pu le prévenir quand même, ça l'aurait empêché de pousser un cri de vierge effarouché et surtout, ça aurait évité que Potter affiche un sourire narquois, un de ceux breveté Malfoy ! Hmprf ! Ca allait se payer !

Après un dernière ligne droite et un passage derrière une armure, ils débouchèrent dans le parc, juste à côté du lac, en nage et essoufflés. Les deux fuyards se tenaient côte à côté, pliés en deux par l'effort, les mains sur les genoux pour récupérer.

Soudain, ils se retournèrent et se dévisagèrent longtemps avant qu'Harry n'explose de rire. Un joli rire. Qui portait loin. Qui réchauffa le cœur de Draco et qui réussit une nouvelle fois à briser la carapace du Serpentard : il appliqua la leçon numéro 2 et offrit un sourire à son voisin. Qui le félicita d'une claque sur l'épaule avant de s'exclamer : « Waouuuh quelle course mon p'tit Malfoy ! Je vois que tu connais toi aussi la définition du mot sangsue ! »

Mais Draco, lui, bien qu'il connaissait en effet parfaitement ce mot, qu'il associait lui plus généralement à bulldog, ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, se redressant, vint se placer à quelques centimètres seulement de son rival. Celui-ci cessa tout de suite de rire et leva la tête pour apercevoir Malfoy, un sourire, cette fois-ci narquois, collé sur le visage. Il déglutit lorsque Draco se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « C'est bien ce que je pensais Potter… Revoie ta définition du mot 'petit', ok ? »

Le Survivant tâcha de masquer son trouble, il faisait plus d'un mètre 80 cet imbécile, et lui appuyant sur le torse d'un doigt, il répondit : « J'y penserai… Bon, maintenant qu'on est là et que tu as l'air d'avoir parfaitement bien intégré la leçon n°2, passons à la prochaine ! Suis-moi ! » Et tout en laissant son élève marmonner derrière lui que NON bordel Potter ! il ne souriait jamais, qu'il ferait mieux de changer de lunettes parce qu'il avait des visions et en plus parce qu'elles lui donnaient l'air d'une taupe. Bref, comme à son habitude, Draco se plaignait et Harry n'écoutait pas un traître mot des jérémiades du Serpentard.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et parvenu à quelques centimètres de sa surface, se retourna et s'exclama avec enthousiasme : « Leçon numéro 3 : _découvrir de nouveaux horizons_ ! Draco, ton nouvel horizon, c'est le lac ! » Le Survivant savait bien que le blond n'était jamais allé se baigner dans le lac de Poudlard et donc, il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être un peu se lâcher dans l'eau et puis, Harry avait chaud de leur course poursuite !

Et, voyant le regard noir que son élève lui lança, il ferma les yeux et attendit la sentence ou le sarcasme, au choix.

Mais rien ! Il ouvrit un œil ; puis l'autre. Draco Malfoy s'était simplement… enfui ! avec un rire tonitruant de méchant dans les vieux films. « Niéhéhé, Potter, tu ne m'auras jamais ! »

Le susnommé réfléchit quelques microsecondes et l'idée lui vint telle une ampoule brillamment éclairée au-dessus de sa touffe de cheveux. Il s'écria alors : « Malfoy, t'es vraiment lâche, j'étais sur que tu serais pas cap' d'aller dans le lac… en boxer ! »

Le blond s'arrêta, une jambe en l'air et s'exclama furieusement : « Potter, tu me connais très très mal ! Cap' d'y aller avec moi binoclard ébouriffé ?! »

Harry se frotta les mains joyeusement et, se mettant lui aussi à rire grassement, se porta à la hauteur de Draco. « Ensemble. » Il enleva sa cravate tout doucement, la faisant glisser de son cou avant de l'envoyer sur Malfoy, un sourire… carnassier aux lèvres.

Bon, en fait, le but était juste de faire bouger son élève. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire. Sa cravate vola également.

Puis ce fut au tour de la robe.

Puis de la chemise.

Ils arrêtèrent un instant de s'effeuiller pour se contempler. Harry trouva très traumatisant le fait que son ennemi soit si bien roulé : ce mec n'avait-il aucun défaut physique ?! tandis que Draco fut choqué de voir à quel point le Quidditch avait modelé sa Némésis.

Harry avait une musculature impressionnante mais sans être trop et sa taille modeste faisait ressortir l'arrondi de ses épaules et la forme de son ventre qui tressaillait sous le vent légèrement frais d'Avril. Au contraire, Draco était fin et possédait des muscles déliés, qui ne se remarquaient pas trop mais qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le reste : gracieux et délicats tout en demeurant puissants.

Ils se détaillèrent encore quelques instants puis se débarrassèrent en vitesse de leurs chaussures, chaussettes et enfin pantalons. Et c'est sans s'attarder une nouvelle fois sur l'autre, ils avaient trop peur de ce qu'ils pourraient découvrir, qu'ils se jetèrent à l'eau. Froide.

Ils nagèrent quelques instants loin l'un de l'autre puis Harry disparut soudainement. « Potter, t'es vraiment qu'un sale crétin si tu crois que je vais me laisser avoir ! » Draco affichait un air supérieur, tout en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même pour dégoter 'ce satané touffu devenu sirène'. Il montrait toujours à la face du Monde son masque d'indifférence et ok, un petit sourire riquiqui, quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain et qu'il disparut dans les flots.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, crachotant et tirant de toutes ses forces un… pied… appartenant à un Harry Potter s'étouffant de rire et d'eau vu que sa tête plongeait périodiquement dans lle lac à cause des secousses espacées de Malfoy. « Sale crétin à lunettes, tu vas payer ! »

S'ensuivit une bataille qui dura une bonne heure, où Harry vit avec joie un sourire radieux se dessiner sur les lèvres de Draco ; mais juste quand celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Satanée fierté de ses deux cou…des !

--

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, face à face, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille ; se dévisageant une nouvelle fois.

Et quand Potter, captivé, avança sa main et la posa doucement sur son torse, Draco sursauta comme s'il venait de se brûler. Harry releva vivement la tête et éloigna son bras en murmurant : « Désolé, je ne voulais pas… ».

Il semblait tellement désolé et sincère que Draco se permit un sourire indulgent et répondit : « Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout… » et cette marque de joie qui semblait pour une fois douce et dénuée de méchanceté attira le brun qui redessina le contour de la fine cicatrice qui serpentait de la hanche au cou de sa Némésis ; qui réprima cette fois le frisson qui menaçait de parcourir son corps.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? » La question n'était que murmure, elle paraissait n'être qu'un mirage tant elle se mêlait avec le chuchotement du vent qui caressait la surface de l'eau et gravait des ondoiements sur le lac.

C'est cette étrange tendresse et ce sentiment d'irréalité qui décida Draco à répondre, lui aussi à voix basse, de peur de briser cet instant : « Je n'ai pas été très sage quand Voldemort s' 'occupait' de ma mère… Je n'avais pas à m'interposer… » Le regard métallique du Serpentard se voila un instant, moment si fugace qu'il semblait lui aussi rêve, utopie d'un Dragon qui aurait laissé tomber les armes.

Harry ne voulait pas montrer sa compassion car il savait que Draco la prendrait comme pitié et se sentirait faible face à lui. C'est pourquoi, doucement, il prit la main de son élève et l'amena en douceur sur son propre torse, où une marque blanchâtre de taille comparable à celle de l'autre zigzaguait sur ses côtes, son torse et sa jugulaire.

Le blond observa cette cicatrice et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle ; alors qu'il détestait cette marque qui défigurait son propre corps. Il apercevait une partie de Potter qu'il n'avait jamais espéré découvrir: un homme brisé par la bataille, marqué à jamais par son passé.

Pris d'une étrange impulsion, il la caressa du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de faire du mal à celui qui voulait l'aider, comme s'il voulait effacer cette trace qui détruisait encore l'autre, comme s'il voulait guérir ses maux.

Etonné, il la trouva en tout point semblable à la sienne, de par sa taille, son aspect mais aussi sa forme. Il n'y avait qu'une seule différence : elle se trouvait du côté gauche du corps de sa Némésis, la sienne du côté droit.

Ils étaient semblables, tout en étant radicalement opposés...

La ruse contre le courage.

La patience contre l'impulsivité.

L'or contre l'ébène.

La finesse contre la puissance.

Le serpent contre le lion.

...Il était son nouvel horizon : Harry Potter, son Ennemi, sa Némésis, son Antithèse.

Son _Autre_.

* * *

**_Votre avis?_**

**_Si vous avez des questions, des recommandations, des doutes, n'hésitez pas..._**

_Nouni_

* * *


	5. Leçon n4

_**Titre: **__Apprendre à être humain.__par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie _

_**Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.**_

_**Rating: T, ça chauffe un peu plus maintenant…**_

_**Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépend, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. **_

**_Merci à Elena, Lily Apple, NaruLou, Petite-Abeille, Mimiledu54, Livioute, Sahada, Jits, Zaika, Elam Rogue, GaBy27 pour leurs reviews qui décidemment, encouragent beaucoup!_**

**_Voilà donc la suite!_**

**_Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

__

_For any street or any scene, any place you've never been…_

I'll be your guide.

Aaron -Lili-

* * *

**Apprendre à être humain, ****par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°4 : Le ridicule ne tue pas_

_Cobaye : Draco Malfoy_

« Allez Ron, tu peux y arriver ! »

« Ouais ouais, je vais y arriver ! »

Harry se tenait derrière son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, lui massant nerveusement les épaules tandis que le rouquin affichait un teint verdâtre pas tout à fait seyant ; mais qui avait au moins le mérite de définir son état d'esprit : angoissé. Ou plutôt pris d'une trouille bleue.

Mais, que pouvait-il donc se passer dans Poudlard en cette heure matinale qui faisait perdre son sang-froid au pourtant très courageux Lion qui avait vécu de multiples aventures dangereuses et à l'issue parfois mortelle ?

Une attaque imminente de Mangemorts avides de pouvoir ? Ahem non, Voldemort côtoyait les vers de terre et ses Mangemorts les rats d'Azkaban depuis environ six mois. Aucun risque.

Un match de Quidditch très important ? Non, Ron avait depuis longtemps surmonté sa peur et son manque de confiance en lui ; comme le démontraient les scores impressionnants des Griffons dans le championnat…

Une déclaration d'amour du 'troisième-plus-beau-joueur-de-Quidditch-de-Poudlard', d'après _Poudlard Mag_, à la Miss-je-sais-tout-et-j'en-joue ? En effet. Mais, me direz-vous, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça non ? Hop hop hop, un petit 'je t'aime', un bisou et voilà ! Oui mais le problème, c'était bien que Ron perdait tous ses moyens devant la belle Gryffondor, qu'il ne pouvait lui dire un mot sans rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'il avait peur que leur amitié soit brisée par un amour non partagé…

Oui Ron était timide mais surtout aveugle. Qui dans tout Poudlard ne savait pas que les deux Lions étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Même Dumbledore s'en était rendu compte, un jour où il était en panne de bonbons au citron et qu'il avait décidé d'observer les 'petits jeunes' dans le parc...

Mais voilà, ils se voilaient la face et Harry en avait sa claque ; il avait donc convaincu son meilleur ami de se déclarer _enfin_, comme ça il pourrait passer à autre chose et le brun pourrait cesser de les regarder se dévorer des yeux chaque fois que l'autre tournait la tête. Merde ! C'était agaçant à force !

Et puis, la joie qu'il éprouverait à la vue des deux amoureux pourrait peut-être lui faire oublier le vide de sa propre vie sentimentale…

Et, alors que le rouquin semblait avoir trouvé le courage de se lever sans que ses jambes ne le trahissent, Harry murmura, tellement doucement que Ron du tendre l'oreille pour entendre la question : « Hé, je peux te poser une question ; avant que tu n'affrontes notre tigresse ? »

« Ouais mon pote ? »

« Hum… A ton avis, est-ce que je suis… hétéro ? »

Le Weasley mâle, dernier du nom, écarquilla les yeux, hésita à sourire mais, voyant l'air sérieux et angoissé de son meilleur ami, il réfléchit un instant et répondit calmement : « Je ne sais pas franchement… Tout porte à croire que tu es hétérosexuel : Cho, Ginny… mais, et ce n'est pas parce que je suis…Ahem…amoureux de Mione que je dis ça, et même si ça te semble fou, je pense que tu es juste _Dracosexuel_… »

Dire que Harry fut estomaqué par la réponse de Ron est un doux euphémisme… Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et ajouta simplement, un sourire encourageant aux lèvres : « Allez mon pote, ta belle t'attends ! Et n'oublie pas : t'es le meilleur Ronnie! »

Et, tandis que le rouquin allait (à reculons) et en maugréant vers la bibliothèque, un tourbillon de questions et de pensées envahissaient l'esprit du brun : Pourquoi avait-il apprécié le corps de son ennemi ? Ce n'était _pas_ normal, il ne pouvait pas être ému par la cicatrice qui serpentait sur le corps de sa Némésis.

Pourquoi avait-il tremblé sous ses mains ? Ce n'était _pas_ possible.

Pourquoi se sentait-il proche de Malfoy ? Et, sentant le mal de tête qui pointait déja le bout de son nez, il préféra abandonner la partie et rejoindre Draco pour la prochaine leçon.

En chemin, il pria Merlin, Dumbledore et même le Capitaine Crochet pour que son élève ne l'assassine pas quand il recevrait son prochain cours…

--

Le déjeuner était entamé depuis un petit moment et Draco Malfoy était, une fois n'est pas coutume, intrigué. Que faisait Potter-le-mec-le-plus-pouplaire-de-tout-Poudlard seul, sans la Miss-je-sais-tout et le Miséreux à ses côtés ? Le Trio d'Or s'était-il disputé ? Pourtant, son 'donneur de leçons' ne semblait pas triste et…

Se rendant soudain compte de la tournure que prenaient ses réflexions: _QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire là ?!_ le Serpentard secoua la tête, faisant voltiger quelques mèches blondes devant ses yeux couleur orage, qu'il chassa ensuite d'un geste agacé ; provoquant sans y prêter la moindre attention une série de gloussements venant de ses nombreuses groupies, hommes ou femmes, disséminées dans la Grande salle.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le Balafré, le rouquin l'avait rejoint et lui racontait une histoire, les oreilles couleur de feu. Tiens, Weaslaid s'était encore payé la honte ? Et dire qu'il n'avait pas été là pour voir ça…

Ron semblait terminer son monologue, le teint plus écarlate que jamais, quand le Survivant s'étrangla et hurla : « Tu as dit QUOI ?! » avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire qui résonna dans la salle toute entière.

Etonnamment, le son grave qui s'échappa des cordes vocales de sa Némésis, au lieu d'irriter comme d'habitude ses pauvres et fragiles oreilles, le fit sourire à nouveau ; sourire qui s'atténua légèrement quand il croisa le regard de Potter, les yeux pétillant un peu trop pour sa propre santé mentale.

Bordel ! Il ne venait quand même _pas_ de penser que Potty avait de _beaux_ yeux ? Si ?

Il devenait _vraiment_ taré.

--

Harry fit un vague signe de tête à Draco après que celui-ci lui ait souri, alléluia !, lui indiquant le hall d'entrée ; la leçon n°4 était pour aujourd'hui. Et, lorsque le Serpent l'eut rejoint près de la grande porte et qu'ils se mirent en route pour la chambre du préfet, le Héros pensa encore à Ron et ses mésaventures…

_« Harry ! » avait gémi son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt, en revenant de sa mission 'déclaration enflammée à Mione', « j'ai encore tout foiré ! »_

_Devant son air affligé, il avait simplement dit : « Raconte »_

_« Bah… Je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai trouvé Hermione mais quand je lui ai demandé de me suivre parce que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, elle a refusé. Trop de travail ! Alors j'ai pensé : tant pis ! Ca peut être romantique une salle pleine de livres ! Je lui ai donc annoncé que je voulais lui parler, même si c'était ici, pas grave ; elle a souri et accepté. Mais tu vois Harry, le problème, c'est que dès qu'elle me regarde, je perds tous mes moyens alors j'ai rougi, bafouillé et ai réussi à balbutier après une minute de silence très pesant : 'Tu sais Hermione, c'est vrai qu'avant la quatrième année, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme une fille ; comme tu me l'avais… hurlé mais maintenant j'ai vu… et bien… je me suis aperçu que t'étais pas trop… ahem… moche…' »_

_Il n'avait alors pas pu se retenir de crier : « Tu as dit QUOI ?! » avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine dépitée de son meilleur ami ; décidemment, cette histoire n'avancerait jamais avec les méthodes très… 'romantiques' de Ron ! « Mouhahaha ! Enfin, mon pote, ne dis pas ça à une fille, jamais ! 'T'es pas trop moche !' Niéhéhé, je ne suis peut-être pas un as de la séduction mais là, tu remportes la palme ! Huhuhu »_

_Il avait ensuite, dans son hilarité, croisé le regard de Malfoy, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui le rendit étrangement heureux ; Draco commençait vraiment à devenir quelqu'un de bien… Un peu grâce à lui._

Draco était assez agacé ; mais quoi de plus normal en présence de Saint-Potter, le Héros du Monde sorcier ?

Pourquoi ce sale crétin faisait-il comme s'il n'existait pas ? Il était plongé dans ses pensées, n'accordant pas la moindre miette de son attention à lui, pourtant élu Le-plus-beau-joueur-de-Quidditch-de-Poudlard d'après _Poudlard Mag_, juste devant l'objet de ses pensées, et incroyable mais vrai, le satané rouquin !

Et, quand en arrivant enfin à sa chambre il sourit de nouveau, amusé de toute évidence, le Serpentard ne put résister : « Bon Potty, on est arrivé alors à moins que tu ne veuilles me raconter la raison de ton hilarité débile, on entre et on continue tes leçons… »

L'interpellé le jaugea un instant du regard et ajouta, les yeux pétillant encore, ça c'était vraiment pas bon pour ses fesses, mais pas du tout alors !: « Je ne peux pas, tu en rirais jusqu'à tes 80 ans ! »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et se récria : « Je ne ris _jamais_ Potter ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps cher élève, tu apprendras mais en attendant, leçon n°4 : _le ridicule ne tue pas_ _!_ »

« Hum… désolé de contredire ta superbe théorie mais… en quoi être ridicule est humain ? »

Harry s'assit avec élégance dans le fauteuil couleur émeraude près de la cheminée et, le sourire une nouvelle fois aux lèvres, mais comment faisait ce mec ?! Il devait avoir des crampes aux joues toute la journée !, répliqua : « La honte est un sentiment humain. Tu vas devoir être ridicule ou tout simplement dans un état disons… inhabituel pendant toute une journée et rester la tête haute, comme tu le fais si bien en temps normal… »

Essayant d'ignorer à quel point la couleur du siège faisait ressortir celle incroyable des yeux de son ennemi, Draco réfléchit un instant puis décida de se plier aux caprices de l'autre, pour en finir au plus vite avec ces _chères_ leçons et franchement, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à chaque fois quand Potter faisait son 'maître'… « D'accord Potter, vas-y, rends-moi ridicule mais je doute que tu y arrives, je suis sublime en toutes circonstances… »

« Bien… » Harry se leva doucement et retira sa cravate. Il s'avança vers sa Némésis qui le regardait d'un air interdit et lui passa le bout de tissu autour du cou, en ayant enlevé préalablement la cravate verte et argent de l'autre. Il fit le nœud puis releva les yeux, fixant avec malice Draco qui ne savait que dire, l'esprit tourmenté par le Gryffondor qui se trouvait bien trop près.

Le lion passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux si disciplinés et murmura : « J'ai toujours voulu savoir… » avant de les ébouriffer légèrement d'un geste écourté par le réveil du Serpent qui, attrapant la main coupable, cracha avec un air horrifié : « Potter, pas les cheveux ! ».

Il recula comme une bête traquée, suivi pas à pas par son bourreau qui le regardait, un air hautement amusé sur ses traits. « Potter, ne t'approche pas de moiiii ! Je déteste être décoiffé et en fait, ton idée était vraim… » Il s'interrompit, son dos rencontrant le mur et son torse celui de son ennemi… _Ne pas perdre le contrôle, reste sage Dray, ne fais… _« Hééééé ! J'ai dit non ! »

« Je suis le donneur de leçons, je t'aide donc tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Le Serpentard ferma la bouche, déglutit quand la main baladeuse refit son apparition, la laissa jouer quelques instants dans ses mèches, les faisant retomber gracieusement le long de sa mâchoire et s'abandonna un petit moment lorsqu'elle effleura sa joue d'une caresse aérienne en replaçant quelques cheveux qui ne semblaient pas à leur place.

Il décida alors de reprendre le contrôle et stoppa une nouvelle fois la main de Potter en murmurant : « C'est bon je crois… »

Le Survivant recula de quelques pas, alléluia !, et l'observa, songeur : « Hummm… Il manque quelque chose… Oui, je sais.»

Il s'approcha de nouveau de sa proie et, alors que Draco pouvait sentir chacune de ses expirations dans son cou, il déposa ses lèvres juste à côté de la jugulaire, là où son pouls commençait à sérieusement s'affoler.

Harry chuchota alors : « Fais-moi confiance… » avant de commencer à mordiller, à lécher, à embrasser doucement la peau blanche.

Le Prince des Serpents, qui ne s'était jamais laissé être 'marqué' par qui que ce soit auparavant, inclina pourtant légèrement la tête sur le côté, offrant plus de place au Survivant qui continuait sa torture, une main posée sur sa hanche. Et, lorsqu'il s'écarta, à bout de souffle, il fit un sourire d'excuse à son ennemi, qui maugréa pour la forme et le guida vers le miroir trônant dans le fond de la pièce.

Malfoy avait l'air de venir de prendre son pied et d'avoir aimé ça. Il affichait un sourire narquois bien que ses yeux soient encore un peu écarquillés par la surprise, un air totalement négligé mais sexy grâce à ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage fin et bien sur un formidable suçon dans le cou, visible à au moins quinze mètres de distance.

Il avait l'air d'un ange. Damné.

« Bien. Une journée comme ça Malfoy. A ce soir ! » Le Survivant sourit un instant et partit sans demander son reste, l'esprit embrouillé et un léger… problème à régler par une douche. _Très_ froide de préférence.

--

Il s'était laissé déborder. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cette marque dans le cou de son ennemi juré, celui qu'il était censé détester ?! Ce n'était pas prévu, non non non ! Merde ! On avait dit la cravate et les cheveux, rien de plus ! Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et s'y frappa le front à plusieurs reprises ; nul ne savait ce qu'il disait en cet instant mais cela ressemblait étrangement à : « Pourquouaaaaaaaaaa ? »

Il était en train de dîner, le cerveau complètement à l'envers et un œil sur sa Némésis, qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son 'accoutrement'. Il faut dire que son entrée avait été des plus remarquées : il s'était avancé, nonchalant, vêtu d'un pull à col en V qui ne cachait en rien le tâche violette qui ornait son cou, la cravate négligemment nouée, les cheveux savamment décoiffés.

Et le mot était venu sur toutes les bouches : « Un _Gryffondor_ s'était tapé Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, soi-disant allergique aux Lions puisqu'ils 'ne faisaient preuve d'aucune imagination au lit'. »

Dennis Crivey, en bon reporter, voulait à tout prix savoir QUI avait bien pu avoir ce privilège ? Cette dégradation ? Il avait donc décidé de mener sa propre enquête depuis que l'état du Survivant, de qui il était amoureux et qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis l'entrée de Malfoy, l'avait interpellé… Il fit même rapidement le lien avec les jérémiades de Pansy au sujet du 'balafré qui faisait souffrir son Draychou', des gloussements de Lavande sur 'le sourire du beau gosse après une discussion avec Harry' et bien sur des racontars qui disaient avoir vu 'le Serpentard qui déteste Potter et ce dernier dans le lac, il y a une semaine'.

Foi de Crivey, il allait découvrir ce qui se tramait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en ce moment.

--

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy affichait son masque de jeune-bourge-sur-de-lui-et-je-m'en-foutiste alors qu'intérieurement, c'était plutôt Draco-bordel-Potter-m'a-marqué-et-je-ne-l'ai-pas-repoussé-Malfoy.

Mais comment avait-il pu laisser faire Saint Potty alors qu'il l'agressait violemment, bon ok alors qu'il mordillait avec douceur son cou ?

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé son genou où il pensait au lieu de sourire comme un con ?

Il avait bien envie de se claquer la tête conte le mur en hurlant : « Pourquouuuua ? » mais sa fierté l'obligeait à garder la tête haute tout en maudissant les Potter jusqu'à la dix mille cinq cents cinquante vingt quatrième génération… Il espéra un instant que les regards se détourneraient de lui juste une petit minute pour s'apitoyer tranquillement sur son sort mais non, ils étaient tous là, à le fixer, la bouche ouverte ; quel manque de classe ! alors que Potter se martyrisait le crâne à coups de table. Il avait toujours dit que ce mec était taré…

Puis, se rendant enfin compte que Pansy le dévisageait, le visage encore plus rouge qu'un Weasley en colère (c'est dire !), il souffla et dit simplement : « Quoi ? »

Le bulldog, déjà prête à mordre, cracha en guise de réponse : « Qui t'a fait _ça_ ? »

« Ca quoi _chérie_ ? »

« Qui t'a mis cette foutue écharpe dans ton cou ? Qui a osé te décoiffer ? Et surtout, qui est parvenu à croire que tu pouvais lui appartenir ? Réponds Malfoy ! »

« Blaise, charge toi d'elle s'il te plait » ajouta négligemment le Prince des Serpents en regardant son meilleur ami et en s'installant confortablement sur son siège, les pieds sur la table.

Zabini sourit narquoisement, Serpentarement quoi !, et susurra : « Ma pauvre chouquette, je crains que quelqu'un ne t'ai coiffé au poteau… »

« Pour être 'coiffé au poteau' comme tu dis mon cher Blaise, il faut déjà avoir une chance de gagner et ne pas être trop loin du but… Ce qui n'a jamais été ton cas Pansychou ! » contra Draco.

La pauvre fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle, son espoir au fond de ses chaussettes ; tandis que Zabini refusait catégoriquement à Draco de l'épouser et de partir vivre avec elle en Papouasie Orientale.

C'était loin quand même...

--

Bien plus tard, alors que Draco faisait sa ronde hebdomadaire dans les couloirs du château pour le plaisir de punir quelques inconscients, il eut le plaisir ? le malheur ? de croiser Harry. Ce dernier, encore chamboulé par ses actes, était accoudé à une fenêtre du troisième étage, le regard lointain.

Il se retourna cependant en entendant des bruits de pas et se figea à l'arrivée de son élève _préféré_, qui le dévisageait tout en semblant avoir une idée derrière la tête. Malfoy s'approcha doucement, comme un prédateur hypnotise sa proie, et arrivé tout près du petit Lion, il lui chuchota : « Potter, 10 points en moins pour non-respect du règlement de l'école… Ah et aussi : 'nul ne sait combien douce est la vengeance de celui qui a reçu l'injure…' » puis, lentement, il tourna le visage de Potter et s'appliquant à ne pas trembler, déposa ses lèvres à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Harry ne sut alors plus très bien ce qui se passait, juste que Malfoy avait les lèvres douces et qu'il exerçait une douce torture qui était en passe de le rendre fou… Et, lorsque ce dernier s'écarta légèrement de lui pour river ses yeux qui semblaient s'être obscurcis en quelques instants, il retint un soupir de frustration qui aurait pu passer comme une reddition quand au jeu qu'ils menaient tous les deux. Au jeu? Vraiment?

Draco sourit sincèrement, montrant ainsi qu'il faisait bien ses devoirs et qu'il s'entraînait même le soir pendant sa ronde, et retirant sa cravate redevenue verte et argent, il la passa au cou de Harry. Son regard gris étincela un peu plus quand il vit le sourire rêveur que le Gryffondor affichait et il consentit même à effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts.

Puis, il tourna les talons et, juste avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, il lança : « Garde-la en souvenir Potter ! »

Le Lion souffla, à court de mots et laissa le silence accompagner le chemin de sa Némésis jusqu'à finalement murmurer, tout en tortillant le bout de tissu d'une couleur si spéciale de ses doigts : « Bonne idée cette quatrième leçon… »

Puis il s'en alla, l'esprit encore une fois en déroute, délaissant les lieux encore imprégnés de magie…

* * *

**_Voilà!_**

**_Et, avant de partir, n'oubliez pas: je veux votre avis!_**

_Nouni._


	6. Leçon n5

_**Titre: **__Apprendre à être humain.__par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie _

_**Résumé: Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service.**_

_**Rating: T, ça chauffe un peu plus maintenant…**_

_**Genre: Humour (enfin ça dépend, vu que c'est le mien...) et un peu de Romance quand même**_

_**Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi ; à part l'idée de cette fic'. **_

_**Et bien sur, merci à Music67love, Planete Fantome, Livioute, Rickiss, La Tite Peste, Noa05, Elena, Lilinichou, Angedescieux, Une-timbree-qui-s-assume, Meliy, Sahada, Jully Reed, Brigite26, Line, Zaïka, Koneko44, Petite-Abeille, Cealya Potter, Mimiledu54, Yaoi Gravi Girl, GaBy27. Votre soutien m'aide à avancer… **_

* * *

_For any street or any scene, any place you've never been…_

_I'll be your guide._

Aaron -Lili-

* * *

**Apprendre à être humain,****par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°5 : Agir impulsivement, arrêter de tout contrôler._

_Cobaye : Draco Malfoy_

« Malfoy chéri, avoue que tu as aimé ce que t'as fait notre Héros au moins! ». Blaise Zabini était heureux : le réputé très froid Prince des Glace était en train de fondre, juste parce qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Potter. Pas de doute, rien ne pouvait lui donner plus de félicité en cet instant !

« Blaiiise, lâche-moi un peu, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'une simple 'leçon' ; rien de plus ! »

Bon ok, il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il lui ferait encore plus plaisir : que son ami se l'avoue enfin. Mais bon, comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Oui, Blaise allait patienter mais pas trop parce que sinon, il se sentirait obligé de s'en mêler… « Tututut, on ne ment pas à son meilleur a… »

« Bordel, calme-toi ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut le faire taire merde ?! Théo, tu te portes volont… » Tout en achevant sa phrase, le Serpentard s'était tourné vers le fond de la salle commune, et plus particulièrement vers les vieux fauteuils en cuir près de la cheminée pour dénicher le jeune homme ; puis il s'était figé, un air choqué sur ses traits.

L'air se refroidit considérablement et quand Draco osa enfin lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami, il ne vit que son visage fermé, dénué de tout sentiment… « Je suis désolé mon pote, tellement désolé… » Cette phrase n'avait été que murmurée mais Blaise savait à quel point le blond pouvait être sincère, surtout en des mots si peu familiers dans sa bouche mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver ; peut-être parce qu'il avait mal. Simplement trop mal pour faire semblant.

« C'est bon, on s'en fout Dray ! » Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal. A lui plus qu'aux autres peut-être.

La bourde de son meilleur ami était pourtant excusable : d'habitude, Théo aurait exaucé le vœu de Draco. Il se serait assis sur les genoux du grand noir et l'aurait embrassé, une lueur taquine dans les yeux. Dans ses yeux couleur d'ambre qui reflétaient si bien les choses que Blaise ne savait pas dire. Ne pouvait expliquer.

Il aurait ensuite sûrement murmuré, après l'avoir dévisagé un moment : « J'aime beaucoup quand notre petit dragon me demande de te faire subir les derniers outrages beau brun… » Et il aurait souri, simplement.

Comme d'habitude. Comme avant plutôt. Lorsqu'il n'était pas parti rejoindre les anges de la guerre.

Et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, une unique larme roula sur sa joue et ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son visage, pour le cacher, que Blaise vit avec surprise qu'elle était humide. Il pleurait. Lui réputé Serpentard le plus froid, après Draco bien sur, pleurait.

Comme une fillette. Comme une fontaine. Tout simplement comme un amant délaissé par son âme sœur.

Et Draco, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin, et que ça n'avait d'ailleurs jamais intéressé, se dit qu'il pourrait faire ses devoirs de temps en temps. Qu'il devrait vraiment appliquer les foutues leçons de l'Ebouriffé… Oui, pour une fois, il voulait être quelqu'un de bien. Celui que Potter voulait voir apparaître.

Il s'installa à côté de Blaise et le prit doucement dans ses bras, lui permettant de laisser enfin s'échapper toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues depuis la mort de Théo, toute la souffrance qu'il avait accumulée depuis six mois…

Et, alors que le corps de son meilleur ami était secoué de tremblements convulsifs, il repensa à cette étrange soirée que fut le 11 Novembre, nuit de la Bataille Finale, de la mort de ce Serpent si regretté. Et de celle d'une partie de son âme, de la mort de celle de toutes les personnes se trouvant en ces lieux ce jour…

Les souvenirs venaient toujours par flashes intenses, entrecoupés par une onde lumière. Rouge. Les yeux ouverts, les images se succédaient, comme collées à jamais sur sa rétine.

La Tour d'Astronomie. L'orage qui se déchaînait alentour. _Voile écarlate_.

Les Serpentards alliés de l'Ordre et quelques Gryffondors se battant avec courage contre les Mangemorts. Blaise, Théo, Granger, Weasley et lui. MacNair, Rodolfus Lestrange, Goyle et Crabbe pères. _Eclat vermeil_.

Théo s'appuyant sur les créneaux pour reprendre son souffle. Granger qui évite un sortilège de propulsion et qui envoie en retour un Stupéfix. MacNair qui se baisse. Théo, le visage encore souriant de sa victoire sur Crabbe, touché par les deux maléfices. _Gouffre incandescent_.

Le corps de son ami qui s'envole gracieusement, décrivant une parfaite parabole dans le ciel noir. Son visage une dernière fois sublimé par un éclair. Son dernier regard pour son amour, la lueur de tendresse habitant ses yeux. _Vide rougeoyant_.

Puis plus rien. Juste un rideau sanglant.Le vide. Seulement du rouge. Et de la haine. Beaucoup de haine. Le combat continue mais une partie de leur cœur vient de mourir.

Blaise ne vit plus que pour venger son âme sœur. Mais il ne tuera pas Granger, non, simplement tous les hommes vêtus de noir qu'il croisera, risquant sa vie mais ne la perdant pas. Pour son plus grand malheur.

Draco trembla un peu en 'revenant' dans le présent et remarqua qu'il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son meilleur ami ; qui ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher, inondant son épaule de larmes qui ne se tarissaient pas. Et il se rendit compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas ; pire qu'il aimait l'idée d'être un soutien, un véritable ami pour Blaise.

Pour une fois, il se sentit profondément humain. Lui-même.

--

« Quand tu as ce sourire là accroché aux lèvres, je crains le pire Potter... »

« Salut Draco ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Bien dormi ? »

Le Serpentard, interloqué par les propos aimables de sa Némésis en chef, pire emmerdeur que la Terre ait portée, s'approcha de ce dernier et lui tâta le front. Hm. Température normale. Il voulut approfondir son examen pour déterminer si oui ou non (de préférence oui) Potter devait être accompagné (de préférence par lui) au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste (de préférence avec les plus dingues) mais le Lion éclata de rire et s'exclama : « Malfoy, ça, c'était une impulsion ! »

« Niéh ? » Depuis quand le Balafré parlait-il une autre langue que la sienne ?!

« C'est-à-dire que, à peine deux mètres avant d'arriver à ta hauteur, je me suis dit: 'tiens ! Aujourd'hui je vais être aimable avec ma chère fouine…' Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai fait ; c'est tout. »

« Encore un défaut de Gryffondor en somme… » fit Draco, dubitatif.

Harry réagit tout de suite à l'attaque : « C'est une qualité Malfoy ! »

« Qui s'est jeté tête baissée dans la gueule du loup au Département des mystères en 5ème année à cause d'un simple 'rêve' et de cette soi-disant 'qualité' Pott…» Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard ne finit pas sa phrase et cessa tout mouvement ; il ne put que se maudire doublement pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il était _vraiment_ le pire des imbéciles…

Potter le dévisagea quelques secondes tandis que son sourire s'effaçait lentement, tout doucement, comme si le cheminement de ses pensées se perdait de plus en plus dans les noirceurs de son passé. Il ne parla pas, ne trouva même pas le courage de répondre à celui en qui il croyait pouvoir avoir confiance. Il se détourna seulement, toujours dans le silence.

Silence que ne put supporter l'héritier Malfoy qui se sentait une nouvelle fois très mal, peut-être même encore plus qu'avec Blaise parce qu'il venait d'être cruel, il venait de blesser celui qui le faisait avancer, celui qui parvenait à le faire sourire alors qu'il n'y était jamais parvenu, celui qui devenait de jour en jour plus important que n'importe qui…

Il venait de faire du mal à l'homme qui arrivait à le sortir de son mutisme. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois mais Draco sentit que, s'il ne faisait rien, ce serait la dernière…

Il se maudit au moins jusqu'à sa deuxième génération (fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !) et rattrapa rapidement Potter, qui avançait tête basse et visage fermé. Il le dépassa et se campant fermement sur ses jambes, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ne bougea plus. Ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque sa Némésis ne se débattit pas, tout juste consentit-il à murmurer un 'Dégage' d'une voix éteinte ; ce qui, bien entendu, vexa Draco-j'ai-une-fierté-énorme-et-j'assume-Malfoy.

Il releva le visage de Potter, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux rivés au sol et grogna : « Regarde-moi ! » Mais le Gryffondor ne semblait pas plus décidé qu'il y a deux minutes. « Bordel, Potter, je te demande de lever la tête, c'est pas compliqué non ?! »

Ce dernier obéit enfin et, une flamme bien connue dans le regard, répliqua : « Ta gueule Malfoy ! Pour une fois dans ta misérable vie, ferme-la ! Tais-toi ! Je n'en peux plus… » Il détourna le regard, semblant gêné par ses propres mots, ceux qui avaient interpellé sa Némésis.

« Tu en as marre de quoi, Harry ? » Draco écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte du dernier mot qu'il venait de prononcer… Il ne venait quand même pas de… ?! Oh bordel !

Semblant ignorer que son ennemi avait une furieuse envie de découvrir un mur de l'_intérieur_, le Survivant se détourna une nouvelle fois en lâchant : « Laisse tomber ok ? »

Malfoy sortit la tête de son mur et courut une nouvelle fois après le brun, merde ! ça devenait une habitude ! et le poussa sans ménagement contre une porte de classe du couloir heureusement vide à cette heure-ci, avant de répliquer : « Non, tu ne t'enfuis pas, ça a de l'importance pour moi de savoir… »

« Bien. » Harry releva les yeux et ne tenta même pas de cacher la larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue à cause de tous les souvenirs qui envahissaient son esprit à la simple évocation de son parrain disparu.

Il n'était pas fort, il n'était pas si courageux que ça, il avait peur. De tout : de l'avenir incertain, du mal qui pourrait être causé à ceux qu'il aimait, de l'avènement d'un nouveau fou furieux… Il était terrorisé par son passé. Son présent. Son avenir. Il était Harry. Juste lui.

« J'en ai marre de me battre Malfoy ! J'en peux plus de devoir toujours trouver de nouvelles insultes, de devoir t'affronter chaque fois que je te voie. Je suis juste las de tout ça. Je veux un nouveau rôle avec toi, un mieux. Draco. »

Le prénom de sa Némésis avait été prononcé comme une supplique, une envie de tout recommencer ou de simplement continuer ensemble d'une autre façon. Quelque chose de plus sain, de plus apaisant.

« Potter, toi et moi on ne sera jamais amis, question de caractère. On ne mérite pas une relation aussi plate que l'amitié alors arrête de nous faire un pâté pour si peu ok ?! Leçon n°4, nous voilàààà ! » Et voilà que le jeune blond continue nonchalamment son chemin, sans paraître douter une seule seconde que Harry allait le suivre ; ce dernier ne semblant pas du tout d'accord à la vue de son air fermé et qui aurait pu, excusez-moi du peu, faire fuir un digne représentant de la famille des Véracrasses (et même le plus immonde d'entre eux).

Malfoy parut se rendre compte de la _mince_ réticence de son ennemi préféré et jugea bon de se retourner et de franchir une nouvelle fois les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il se planta devant le brun et, laissant tomber son masque une infime seconde, murmura : « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Le Survivant écarquilla les yeux, resta sonné un instant puis, retrouvant son sourire habituel, il s'écria d'un ton enjoué : « Draco, leçon n°4, c'est parti mon kiki, à toi de jouer ! »

--

« Bordel Malfoy ! Tu es incapable de toute spontanéité ou quoi ?! J'ai bien vu depuis le bout du couloir que tu voulais faire peur à cette première année, pauvre innocente, choquée à jamais ! » Harry était d'ailleurs encore en train de réconforter la pauvre petite, qui avait cessé de pleurer et d'hoqueter depuis longtemps et qui en profitait maintenant pour rendre jalouse toutes ses copines : 'et ouais, c'est moiiii qu'ai Harry dans mes bras euuuh !'

L'héritier Malfoy prit un air boudeur et répliqua : « Maiiis, comment t'as su ?! » Tout en conversant avec le Survivant, il lança un regard si noir à la jeune Alice (car telle était son petit nom) qu'elle poussa un de nouveau un cri de frayeur ; ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté de la faire fuir mais plutôt de serrer plus fort le Survivant dans ses bras. Groumph.

« Facile. D'un coup, ton visage s'illumine puis ton sourire spécial Malfoy apparaît et enfin, tu ris bêtement. » Nouveau regard noir. Gémissement de frayeur et un chouya de décollage de Sieur Potter. Bien, on progressait.

« Bêtement ?! Un Malfoy ne rit pas comme _ça_. Je t'autorise à dire narquoisement ou sardoniquement à la limite mais non, là tu dépasses les bornes ! Enfin, Potter, ne m'insulte pas ! » La fillette décampa enfin, brayant à qui mieux mieux que Draco Malfoy, qui avait d'ailleurs un superbe regard sexy de bad boy, venait de détrôner Harry Potter dans le Top-Ten-des-plus-beaux-mecs-de-Poudlard. Affligeant.

« Bon, allez on recommence ! Sus à l'impulsivité ! »

--

« Tu sais que tu es désespérant Draco ?! »

--

« Affligeant même. Fais un effort ok ? »

--

« Je suis blasé ! »

« Mais putain de merde, Potter ! Si je te mets maintenant mon poing dans ta figure, ça sera assez spontané ?! »

« Nan, ça tu y penses depuis un moment… » ajouta le Survivant avec un sourire dégoulinant d'innocence.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Malfoy s'approcha dangereusement de son vis-à-vis, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et chuchota : « Et ça Potter, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?! » avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit vite lorsqu'il sentit que Draco allait s'écarter ; il mit alors sa main derrière sa nuque en vue d'une nouvelle mission : Malfoy l'embrassait, ça serait surement la seule fois, donc autant qu'il s'en souvienne ! Le blond sembla surpris mais décida lui aussi de profiter de ce moment unique…

Harry ne pensait plus, plus rien d'autre n'existait que ce baiser qui était rempli de détresse, d'urgence parce que, bien qu'ils ne le savaient pas, tous deux croyaient qu'ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance de faire ce que leurs cœurs leur dictaient depuis un bon moment. Tous deux pensaient que ce serait leur seul et unique. Leur premier et dernier.

Harry aurait voulu rester ainsi toute sa vie : la main de Draco posée sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue, embrassant ses lèvres, sentant la respiration hachée du blond sur son visage … Ils s'étaient séparés maintenant et se dévisageaient, les joues rouges et le regard incertain.

« Bon. Leçon n°4 réussie Malfoy, bien joué ! » Le Survivant fuyait. Un Gryffondor qui prend la tangente ! Et bien oui, et tant pis, il fallait absolument qu'il réfléchisse ! Il s'éloigna de Draco, à pas lents et, sans se retourner une dernière fois, souffla : « A plus ! »

Le Serpentard, lui, regardait le Lion partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée en murmurant pour lui-même : « Et non Potter, ta leçon a échoué, ça faisait un moment que ça me démangeait… »

Il pénétra dans sa Salle commune et à peine avait-il fait un pas que Blaise hurla : « Alors Dray, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Potter embrasse comme un Dieu ? »

Le Roi des Serpents ne répondit pas, tout juste esquissa-t-il un sourire entendu… « Tu ne peux pas savoir Blaise, tu ne peux pas savoir… »

* * *

**_Et voilà, chapitre 6 posté! :D_**

**_J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu! _**

**_Votre avis?_**

_Nouni_


	7. Leçon n6

_Titre__ : __Apprendre à être humain, par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie._

_Résumé__ : Draco Malfoy se meure depuis la bataille finale. Son regard est vide. Son sourire narquois a disparu. Sauf quand il se chamaille avec le Survivant. Rogue, inquiet, va demander un service à Harry, un grand service._

_Rating__ : T_

_Genre__ : Humour, Romance_

_Disclaimer__ : Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi et blablabla_

**

* * *

**

_**Pour le retard, mille fois pardon.**_

_**J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre vous plaira!**_

_**Nouni**_

* * *

_For any street or any scene, any place you've never been_

_I'll be your guide._

Aaron _-Lili-_

* * *

**Apprendre à être humain,par le Grand Harry Potter, sorcier ès psychologie**

_Leçon n°6: Apprendre à aimer_

_Cobaye: Draco Malfoy_

*

Ron Weasley était quelqu'un de déterminé. Et en ce moment même, il n'y avait pas plus déterminé que lui dans le vieux château de Poudlard ; mise à part peut-être Peeves qui s'apprêtait à balancer une bombe à eau sur la vénérée professeur Minerva MacGonagall...

Enfin bon, retournons à nos hypogriffes… Le Gryffondor se dirigeait, le pas altier et la démarche droite, vers la bibliothèque dans laquelle il avait décidé de déclarer sa flamme à la plus érudite de toutes les jeunes filles, l'élue de son cœur : Hermione Granger.

Dans le lycée, tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le savait, du plus minuscule premier année à la plus imposante dernière année ; sauf, bien sûr, nos deux protagonistes. Et oui, l'élève qui faisait la fierté de Poudlard et que voulaient recruter les plus prestigieuses universités magiques, ne se rendait même pas compte des sentiments de son soi-disant meilleur ami et même des siens !

Même Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde sorcier, Celui-qui-avait-relevé-mille-défis (comme par exemples vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ou encore tuer le Basilic en passant par l'incontournable sauvetage du bébé calamar géant de la noyade…) avait abandonné, las, l'idée de voir ses deux meilleurs amis enfin ensemble.

Notre Weasley préféré, pendant ce temps-là, avait considérablement ralenti à la vue de la porte de chêne annonçant le Sanctuaire béni de sa Mione. Son pas, auparavant droit et fier, se transforma en une sorte de mélange entre la course en avant et en arrière, et son visage, qui avait affiché un courage sans faille verdissait désormais de plus en plus.

Mais que diable ! Il était un Gryffondor, hardi et fort !

Redressant le nez, il pénétra dans l'antre du démon ou plutôt, excusez-moi, dans la charmante bibliothèque dirigée par la non moins délicieuse Mrs Pince puis se dirigea ensuite directement à la table occupée par une jeune fille dont on ne voyait que le haut de la tête, à cause du livre dans lequel était plongée ; mais cela suffit à Ron pour reconnaître la belle Hermione Granger et ses cheveux si… _indomptables_.

Il s'installa face à elle et déclama rapidement, de peur de stopper si elle le regardait une seule seconde : « Voilà. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours évident entre nous, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas un caractère facile… mais moi non plus ! Je réagis souvent mal mais il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose… Si je monte sur mes grands chevaux, si, à chacune de tes paroles, je cherche à te contredire, c'est uniquement pour…

Pour que tu me voies. Pour qu'à tes yeux, j'existe.

Toutes mes crises de colère envers Krum, je prenais l'excuse qu'il était de Dumstrang pour le critiquer mais ça aurait été un autre, ça aurait été la même chose… J'étais fou de jalousie ! Et maintenant, tu te demandes pourquoi j'étais jaloux, n'est-ce pas Mione ? Parce que… Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Toi, tes yeux si expressifs, la fossette qui se dessine sur ta joue lorsque tu souris, l'éclat sans pareil de tes prunelles lorsque tu me hurles dessus, la façon que tu as de mordiller ta lèvre lorsque tu réfléchis,

Je t'aime, toi. Plus que ma vie. Plus que tout. »

A bout de souffle, il détacha son regard de l'araignée qui faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin sur le sol pour dévisager sa meilleure amie. Il l'imaginait à la fois très surprise mais totalement sous le charme, prête à se jeter à son cou, les yeux débordants de larmes de joie et ses lèvres collées aux siennes... Il releva enfin la tête et remonta doucement le long du cou fragile de la jeune fille puis... « Eh merde! »

Et le hardi Gryffondor s'enfuit en courant, un exploit en plus dans sa longue liste: Déclarer son amour à Eloïse Migden, la plus célèbre des pustules de Poudlard...

Bref, Ron en était toujours au même point, malgré qu'il était heureux d'avoir mis dans les merveilleux yeux (qui semblaient s'être accordés tacitement pour regarder chacun dans une direction opposée) de la Poufsouffle une lueur d'émotion...

*

Notre Survivant préféré se balladait dans les couloirs nonchalamment ; ou plutôt pratiquait son activité préférée depuis un certain temps: la chasse au Draco sauvage. C'est qu'il savait plutôt bien se cacher le bougre! Mais il se trouve, et Harry afficha un petit air supérieur (quelque peu malfoyen, il faut l'avouer) à cette idée séduisante, que ce cher Serpent ignorait que son prédateur et chieur en chef avait une arme secrète; que ce dernier déploya d'un air majestueux: la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il dénicha enfin sa victime et allait partir d'un pas guilleret tout en riant grassement lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui: « Hé mon pote! J'aurai une question! »

Ron. « Vas-y. »

Son meilleur ami affichait une moue dubitative: « Pourquoi est-ce tu cours toujours après Malfoy?! Après tout, si la fouine désire ton aide, elle n'a qu'à venir la chercher. Et en rampant si possible... »

« Toi, si tu cherches autant la petite bête, c'est que tu t'es encore embrouillé avec Hermione! »

Le rouquin acquiesca d'un air morose tandis que le brun lui faisait signe de poursuivre... Il avait bien le temps, Malfoy attendrait un petit peu (et honnêtement, il devait en être bien content!) »Je suis allé la voir à la bibliothèque,,, »

« Et tu as fait le coup à qui cette fois?! Mrs Pince?! »

« Ah ah! Très drôle! Non, en fait, je suis arrivé en face d'elle et j'ai eu tellement peur de me tromper encore une fois que je lui ai arraché violemment son livre pour la dévisager... »

Harry se tapa du plat de la main son front mais ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, pas par compassion, non, il savait juste que la suite devait encore être plus juteuse... « Et là, elle a commencé à m'engueuler, comme d'habitude... » Il gémit « Est-elle toujours obligée de me montrer jusqu'à quelle fréquence vocale elle est capable d'aller?! »

« Comme vous ne communiquez que par cri, c'est tout à fait compréhensible... »

« Mouais... Enfin, tu me fais la morale mais comment tu communiques, toi avec Malfoy?! En vous embrassant langoureusement peut-être?! Non, laissse-moi ri... » Il s'interrompit, dévisageant le Survivant qui arborait une jolie rougeur tout à fait seyante sur ses joues. Il verdit puis blanchit avant de s'exclamer: « Non, en me dis pas que... »

Tous les élèves de l'école purent alors voir Harry Potter, quis semblait pourtant toujours si calme et réfléchi, courir comme s'il avait le Diable, ou plutôt un Ronald Weasley vociférant, aux trousses:

« **Potter**! Il a quand même pas fourré sa **langue** répugnante dans ta bouche ce sale **serpent**?! »

*

Il avait pourtant été bien sage aujourd'hui, Si si, promis, Il n'avait pas embêté ne serait-ce qu'un misérable petit Gryffondor, il n'avait pas répondu méchamment (avec sa répartie pourtant exceptionnelle) à un des professeurs; même le minuscule Flitwick qui commençait

à lui courir sur le chapeau avec ses _'tout est dans le doigté Monsieur Malfoy, tout...'_ ET il n'avait même pas chapardé comme à son habitude le dessert de son voisin (de droite ou de gauche, cela dépendait du jour, selon que ça soit le premier ou le deuxième qui ait perdu à la courte-paille).

Donc, il avait été un modèle de civilité, de gentillesse et de modestie en ce jour _merveilleusement_ pluvieux. Mais alors, pourquoi, POURQUOI Merlin ne l'exauçait-il pas?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une seule semaine complète de repos sans Potter-et-ses-leçons-à-la-c...?! Il en aurait presque pleurniché, couru dans les jupes de sa mère et hurlé en maudissant le Monde entier (et surtout son elfe de maison, son préfèré; celui qui avait fini en porte-manteau) mais tout cela n'allait définitivement pas avec son image de marque; et pourtant, Dieu sait combien il en mourait d'envie... Juste une fois!

Mais bon, Potter était là. Potter et ses joues légèrement rouges, le souffle court d'avoir trop couru, Potter et sa chemise débraillée, laissant deviner une poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme effrenné. _Le_ Potter dans toute sa splendeur en somme. _Le _Potter divinement à tomber par terre. Enfin, bref, ne nous égarons pas...

« Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Et s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, aies au moins la décence si ce n'est le devoir de te pointer chez moi à peu près -je sais qu'on peut pas te demander d'être élégant comme moi- présentable... »

Le sus-nommé s'approcha du miroir et, après s'être détaillé quelques secondes puis tenté (sans grand effet) de discipliner un peu ses cheveux, il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il s'en contrefoutait pas mal de son look! Il afficha néanmoins un sourire enfantin et ajouta d'un ton boudeur: « J'y arrive pas chef! »

« Je savais qu'un jour, tu reconnaitrais enfin ma supériorité Potter! », répondit le Serpentard, qui essayait (sans grand effet) de ne pas prêter attention à la moue adorable qu'étalait le Lion sans vergogne. Il s'approcha de lui, posa des mains expertes sur ses épaules et déclama d'un ton grandiloquent: « Potter, je vais faire de toi un homme civilisé... »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il alla fouiner (ou plutôt jeta par dessus son épaule toutes sortes de vêtements -dont un porte jaretelles?!- en marmottant dans sa barbe) dans sa gigantesque armoire puis revint, un pot de gel et des tas de tissus entre les mains. Puis, il jaugea Harry de la tête aux pieds -tout en essayant de dissimuler un sourire appréciateur- puis lui balança les quelques fringues qu'il tenait. « Va me mettre ça sur le dos Potter, ceux-ci sont à ta taille »

Harry dévisagea ce -crétin de- Malfoy et maugréa en tirant sur son propre tee-shirt qui lui arrivait sur les genoux: « Ils sont faits pour moi ceux-là... »

« Non, allez file, et ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu acquérir l'immense privilège de pouvoir porter le vêtements de Sir Draco Malfoy... » ajouta le blond d'un air condescendant.

Le Gryffondor, tout courageux comme il l'était, ferma violemment la porte de la salle de bains et revêtit les _merveilleuses_ affaires que lui avait si _gentiment_ donné l'autre véracrasse, tout en maugréant quelque chose comme: 'N'ai marre... Des fringues à ma taille, ah ah! Sale Serpent périmé!'

Et, sans même s'être regardé dans la glace, il sortit de la pièce et croisa le regard de Malfoy, qui était littéralement bouche bée. « Quoi?! », s'exclama le brun. « Ca me va si mal que ça?! ». Celui à qui il s'adressait, toujours sur le cul apparemment, le tourna lentement vers l'immense glace qui occupait toute une partie de la large pièce et...

« Woaw! C'est moi?! » Harry tournoya sur lui même, admirant son petit postérieur moulé dans un jean noir et les muscles de ses épaules qui roulaient sous le pull -noir également. « Et ben! »

« Ca, on peut le dire Potter! » Draco essayait en vain de reprendre une expression Malfoyenne mais il était bien obligé d'avouer que... _Woaw!..._ Non, mais franchement, woaw!

Un Malfoy sans voix était une chose assez rare, voyez vous.

Parvenant enfin à se calmer -lui et ses petites hormones en ébullition qui lui chuchotaient des choses qui en choqueraient plus d'un-, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du lion et lança: « Bon, et c'est pas encore fini! Voyons un peu les cheveux, maintenant! »

Le futur scalpé s'écria, en essayant -sans succès- de s'échapper de l'étreinte du blond: « Naaaan! Pas les cheveux, Malfoy! Non, non, non! »

Le dominant de toute sa stature, le Serpentard se dit que cette situation lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose et sourit. La revanche, enfin!

« Si Potty, et même les lunettes. » Sur ces derniers mots, il contra une nouvelle tentative de sortie du brun et en profita pour lui enlever ses satanées lunettes qui gachaient vraiment tout. Puis, il le fit assoire de force et réussit tant bien que mal à dompter quelque peu sa touffe de cheveux, en l'ordonnant un peu.

Et le résultat fut... plus que probant.

Les fringues lui allaient parfaitement bien: il était même carrèment à tomber par terre dans ce jean! La coiffure sauvegardait son petit air sauvage, mais sans le nid d'oiseau habituel qui trônait sur sa tête. Mais le plus choquant pour Draco fut les yeux d'Harry. Verts, étincelants comme l'émeraude. Profonds, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme.

Et un petit quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qui se trouvait aussi dans les yeux du blond. Quelque chose comme du désir.

Harry se releva et se retrouva à hauteur du blond, assis sur un tabouret -enfin, il ne faisait plus si minuscule, à côté de lui. Sans rompre l'échange de regards et pris d'une envie inconnue, il leva la main avec hésitation mais, arrivée à quelques centimètres de la peau de Draco, elle s'arrêta et retomba mollement; laissant le Serpentard frustré.

Pour réparer cette injustice, il prit la main du Lion et la déposa lui même sur sa joue, et ses yeux se fermèrent, envoutés. L'instant sembla s'étirer à l'infini, chacun pris dans une transe qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Perdus dans un autre Monde, qui avait un avant-goût de Paradis.

Enfin, Draco rouvrit les yeux et passa un doigt tremblant sur les lèvres du brun, qui se mit à trembler légèrement sous la caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Le lac vert réapparut, plus profond que jamais, plus ému et le ciel gris orage se troubla, lui aussi.

Il en avait tellement envie... Depuis le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il en crevait de désir alors doucement, le jeune homme aux yeux gris emprisonna les joues du lion et, toujours en le regardant, s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre sur ses lèvres. Qui se précipitait. Qui s'emballait en un rythme effréné.

Et, dans un sourire, Draco Malfoy embrassa pour la deuxième fois Harry Potter.

Doucement, d'abord, avec une tendresse qu'il ne s'était jamais connue, avec une dévotion toute particulière qui l'obligeait à caresser du bout des doigts la nuque de l'autre. Puis, le brun crocheta ses bras, presque violemment, autour de son cou et le baiser s'approfondit.

Passionnel.

Ce fut Draco qui se recula le premier, plongeant dans un océan vert encore plus magnifique, rayonnant d'une étincelle flamboyante.

Emu devant tant d'abandon, Draco plongea son visage dans le cou d'Harry et resta là, à le serrer dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Heureux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Aucun ne voulait briser ce silence magique.

Les explications viendraient plus tard...

* * *

_Votre avis, chers lecteurs?_

_Nouni_


End file.
